Pokemon Z: Nicole's Journey
by sonicdash759
Summary: Follow the story of Nicole Porter, a young beginning trainer as she sets out on her very own adventure. Accompanied by Eve, Nicole's very first Pokemon and childhood friend, she'll make many friends, fight evil enemies, encounter many Pokemon, and discover the secrets behind the mysterious power of Mega Evolution! (No this is not a DBZ crossover)
1. Welcome to Kalos

As the plane descended from the skies, a young girl with brown hair peered out the window to the majestic new region below. Her face showed obvious signs of unhappiness as she began to stare off into space, thinking back to the life she had left behind in the Sinnoh region. She had just started making friends, was a familiar face in her hometown, and was just about to embark on her own adventure across the land. It could've been a wonderful life.

Sitting in the seat next to the girl was her father who had noticed his daughter's saddened and homesick look. He sighed and gently pet the girls' head. "C'mon Nicole. Don't be so down. We're off to a new region and your mother's waiting to see you. You should be excited!" he said.

Nicole sighed before taking her father's hand off her head. "I don't want to go to a new region. I wanted to stay in Sinnoh and start my journey as a trainer. I even decided on what pokemon I wanted! But now...I just...please just leave me alone." she sadly requested.

Nicole Porter had just turned 10 years old, the perfect age to start a pokemon journey. Unfortunately, her father had to move due to job concerns just before she could even get her starter pokemon.

At a younger age, Nicole always wanted to have her own Pokemon. One she would be proud to call her partner and best friend. When she was enrolled in Trainer's school, her knowledge in the classroom was guaranteed to let her pass.

Despite her cheerful and optimistic appearance, Nicole was always quiet and had very few friends but she didn't mind this too much.

Her father frowned. Never before had he seen the girl so depressed. He didn't want Nicole to feel so alone and upset so he pulled out a Pokeball from his coat pocket. "Say...do you remember that Eevee you would always play with after you came home from trainer's school?" he asked.

Nicole sighed. "She was my best friend...she even saved me from a Starly attack one time…I bet she misses me a lot." the girl then noticed the Pokeball in her father's hand and her face instantly lit up. "I-Is that the...You caught the Eevee?!" she asked excitedly.

Nicole's father nodded with a smile before placing the ball in her hand. "She's your Pokemon now. Take good care of her." he advised.

Later on the ground, the airplane unloaded its passengers and the first to exit was a super excited Nicole Porter who had gone far ahead of her father. Not wanting to wait another second, Nicole enlarged the ping-pong sized ball to the size of a baseball and threw it down. "C'mon out Eve!" she exclaimed.

The ball hit the tiled floor, immediately bursting open in a bright flash of light and the Pokemon inside was converted from data to matter in seconds. When the light faded, Nicole found herself standing in front of a small fluffy fox-like creature with long pointed ears, a cream-colored scruff, and a poofy tail with a cream-colored tip. "Eevee." it cried before noticing a familiar face. "Vee? Eev Eevee!" Eve squealed in absolute happiness before gently using a Tackle attack on the girl and sending her to the ground.

Nicole laughed, not minding the impact. After a few years of being close friends, a Tackle had become Eve's way of greeting her and Nicole had become used to the slight pain. "It's great to see you too Eve! I really thought I was gonna have to leave ya behind!" she said before pulling her friend into a loving nuzzle then getting back onto her feet, dusting off her beige UGG boots, jeans, and lavender sleeveless shirt.

The Eevee smiled and climbed onto the girl's shoulder as she dusted herself off. "Vee? Eevee…?" it squeaked in curiosity, observing the surroundings.

Nicole turned her head towards the pokemon on her shoulder, slightly able to understand its speech but still uncertain. "Hm? Well...I think it's called Lumoise City. My mom told me it's really big and busy in the city." she explained before realizing something. "Wait a minute...DAD! Oh no! I lost him didn't I? I should've stayed close to him!" she exclaimed, frantically looking around for any sign of her father.

Eve frowned before sniffing the air and catching a faint but familiar scent. "Eevee...Vee Eevee!" she squeaked before jumping from the girl's shoulder, landing on the tiled floor, and gesturing for the girl to follow. "Eevee!"

Nicole caught onto what Eve was trying to say and nodded before following her friend.


	2. Home sweet home

After sometime of searching, Nicole and Eve felt they were getting closer but quickly grew exhausted. So they decided to take a quick break on a nearby bench before continuing.

"Whew...Ok Eve...Let's take it easy for a bit. I'm getting tired…" she panted, taking a seat on the bench before lifting her friend onto her lap.

Eve nodded in agreement as she lied down on the girls leg. "Vee...Eev." she tiredly squeaked before eventually noticing a familiar figure nearby. "Eevee! Eev!"

Nicole quizzically tilted her head before following the Normal-type's gaze and noticing the same figure. "Hey you're right! There's my dad!" she happily said before a sudden burst of energy got her off the bench and made her run to her father with Eve following behind. "Found ya daddy!" she exclaimed upon wrapping her arms around the man.

Nicole's father recoiled for a moment before sighing and hugging her daughter back. "There you are Nicole. Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay close." he lightly scolded, looking down at her.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to bring Eve out of her ball and I know that you can't send out a pokemon when people are getting on or off the plane so I ran out here to send her out and play a little then I remembered about what you said and I-" she was cut off when a hand was put over her mouth.

The father sighed but gave a forgiving smile at the girl. "I think I've heard enough. I know you two are best friends and love to spend time with each other but sometimes you just need to be patient with each other. I'm pretty sure you can last a few minutes without company from each other." he said.

Nicole nodded understandingly. "O-Ok. I'm sorry dad. I promise it won't happen again. Right Eve?" she asked, looking down to the Normal-type sitting next to her.

"Eevee!" it nodded in agreement.

Nicole's father nodded. "Now, I'm going to a job interview here in Lumoise City so you'll have to go to Vaniville Town without me Nicole but don't worry. I've arranged a taxi service for you so the trip should be an easy one." he explained.

Nicole blinked. "Really? I'm-er I mean we're going to Vaniville by ourselves?" she asked.

The father nodded again. "Don't worry. Just look for a sign with your name on it. The man holding it will drive you two into Vaniville and once you get there, just look for your mother. She'll be happy to see you two again. Think you can do that?" he asked.

Nicole and Eve nodded before hugging their father goodbye and walking off towards the exit.

Later in Vaniville Town, a blue taxi cab pulled up in front of a 2-story middle-class house. It had a nice european look to it with an orange tiled roof, windows with shutters, and streetlamps on both sides of the outside of the driveway.

Nicole kindly thanked the driver with a badly accented "Au-revoir" before running to the front door where a blonde-haired woman wearing a black shirt, green dress, and white shoes was waiting with outstretched arms. "Nicole! It's so wonderful to see you again! How is my baby angel?" she asked, hugging her daughter.

Nicole giggled as she hugged her mother back. "Hi mom! I've been good! It's nice to see you again too!" she replied before turning back to Eve. "And guess who came along with me!" she said.

Nicole's mother turned to face the Normal-type but blinked. "Eve came here too? But she's a wild Pokemon." she then noticed a small round object in Nicole's pocket and beamed. "You caught her?! Your very first Pokemon?!" she asked excitedly.

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. My dad caught her but gave her to me. But she still counts as my very first Pokemon! Right Eve?" she asked.

Eve nodded in satisfaction. "Vee! Eevee Eevee Eev!" she squeaked.

Nicole's mother chuckled. "Alright then. I guess that makes Eve a family member now. Welcome home sweetie!" she said.

The Eevee smiled. "Eevee!" it replied.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Alright you two. I'm sure you must be exhausted from all that traveling. Let's get you inside so you can rest up while I get dinner ready!" she said.

Nicole smiled along with Eve. "Great! I can't wait till dinner! I'm starving!" she hungrily said.

Eve agreed, hungry as well. "Eevee Eev!"

As evening approached and the streetlights that filled Vaniville came on, Nicole was in her new bedroom, sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her as she randomly surfed the web while Eve was happily curled up on Nicole's bed, fast asleep.

After some time of browsing, Nicole closed the lid with a soft sigh before looking to the Pokemon asleep with its head against the pillow and smiling. "Wakey wakey Eve. You don't wanna miss dinner do you?" she asked, gently nudging the Normal-type.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and stretched before turning to Nicole with a feeling of welcome and comfort. "Vee? Eevee." she squeaked.

Nicole chuckled before laying in bed next to her friend. "Glad to see you enjoying yourself." the girl said before a look of slight worry and uncertainty came to her. "Erm...Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Eve nodded, slightly confused as to why Nicole would suddenly look so nervous. "Eevee."

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath. "How close do you think we are as friends? I've just been thinking about starting my journey as a Pokemon Trainer and of course, I'd need my own Pokemon for protection." she explained.

Eve beamed and jumped into Nicole's arms in glee at the thought of joining her childhood friend on a journey to explore the wide region of Kalos and meet many kinds of Pokemon. "VEE! Eevee!" she loudly squealed with excitement.

Nicole laughed as the Normal-type jumped into her arms before pulling the Pokemon into a loving nuzzle. "Ok! Ok! Take it easy Eve! Dad said to be patient ok?" she said before setting the Eevee back down next to her. "Ok. I guess we're pretty close friends then. But can I trust you to do your best? To be there for me?" the girl asked.

Eve nodded before striking a confident and fearless pose. "Vee!" she cried.

Nicole giggled. "Ok Eve. I guess we're feeling pretty confident about this!" she said, about to continue until hearing a knock from downstairs..

"Nicole! Eve! Dinner's ready!" The mother called.

Seated at the dining table, the mother and daughter enjoyed their meal while the Eevee happily ate from a pet bowl on the floor next to the chair her trainer was seated at.

Nicole swallowed before looking to her mother with anxious but slightly nervous eyes. "So mom...I-I've been thinking about becoming a Pokemon Trainer but since I just moved from Sinnoh...I'd have to start here in Kalos. Would you let me go?" she asked.

Nicole's mother sighed before looking to her daughter with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Well honey, I think becoming a Pokemon Trainer could something good for you. But do you truly think you're ready to be out in the world all by yourself? First off, I remember that you used to be afraid of Pokemon when you were little...well except for Eve of course. And second, you were and still are kinda shy. I'm just a bit worried about you sweetie." she explained.

Nicole nodded with a soft smile. "I'm not that scared anymore mom! If I ever get into trouble, Eve's gonna be there to help me out. Right Eve?" she asked, looking down at her friend.

Eve nodded. "Vee!" she replied with food in her mouth.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Well...Give me some time to think about it first then we'll talk. But right now, it's time to get ready for bed with you two. I can tell that you and Eve have had a long day." she said.

Nicole and Eve nodded before getting up and heading upstairs to their room. "Alright then. Goodnight mom."

The mother smiled. "Goodnight you two. Sleep tight."

After the usual teeth-brushing, cleaning up the room, and slipping on some pajamas, Nicole climbed into bed along with Eve, ready for a trip to dreamland until a thought came over the girl's mind.

"Hey Eve. You still awake?" she asked, looking to her friend curled up next to her on the pillow.

Eve turned to face Nicole, looking wide awake. "Eev. Eevee?" she squeaked, nodding her head in reply to the girl's question then looking at her with curious eyes.

Nicole smiled before gently petting the Normal-type on the head. "I just thought of something. Do you know what you want to evolve into? Of course that's what EVERY Eevee thinks about but I'm just curious. It's ok if you're still thinking about it." she asked.

Eve pondered for a moment before jumping off the bed, scampering over to a bookshelf, pulling out a book, and bringing it over to Nicole then flipping through pages using the tip of her tail.

Nicole was rather surprised her friend had the intelligence to flip through a book. Then again, she has heard of other pokemon capable of other things such as releasing a pokemon from its ball or even breaking out of its own!

Eve stopped upon reaching a page with artistic illustrations of the different 'Eevee-lutions'. "Vee! Eevee….Eevee...Eev!" it exclaimed, placing a paw over a blue four-legged creature with a dolphin-like tail and fins on its head.

Nicole nodded upon seeing her friend's choice. "A Vaporeon. That's what you want to evolve into?" she asked.

The Eevee gave a nod of confirmation. "Eevee Vee Eev!" it answered.

Nicole smiled. "I'll definitely keep that in mind. So I'm guessing you're a powerful swimmer?" she questioned.

Eve slightly blushed and nodded. "Vee." she answered again.

Nicole chuckled before closing the book and putting it in her nightstand drawer. "No need to feel embarrassed Eve! I actually love to go swimming too! I'm kinda surprised that we've been best friends for a long time and we never knew that about each other." she said before yawning tiredly. "Ok Eve. We can talk about it in the morning but right now, let's try to get some shut-eye. Something tells me tomorrow's gonna be a big day for us."

Eve smiled and nodded before curling up against Nicole's chest and lying down. "Vee EevEev ." she cooed.

Nicole knew very well what her friend said. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Eve before pulling the covers over the two and closing her eyes. "Night Eve." she replied before drifting off to sleep.


	3. A test of skills

The next morning, Nicole and Eve went around Vaniville Town, familiarizing themselves with their new home as well as meeting a new friend.

Nicole walked through the streets of Vaniville with Eve happily riding on her shoulder. "Wow. Vaniville sure is fancy-looking." she said, looking around at the buildings and houses.

"Vee! Eev Eevee." squeaked the little Eevee, glancing around at the many houses and buildings.

Nicole chuckled. "I couldn't agree more Eve. I wonder if this place has OOF!" she suddenly bumped into another girl with blonde hair. "Oh! I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you there!" Nicole apologized nervously.

The newcomer gave a reassuring smile before briefly dusting off her black sleeveless shirt, red skirt, black knee-high socks, and matching shoes. "It's fine! Vaniville can be kind of distracting sometimes." she looked back up and curiously stared. "Wait...aren't you the new girl? Nicole Porter?" she asked.

Nicole sheepishly nodded. "Uh...y-yes. How'd you know my name?"

The stranger smiled again. "Your mom came over a few days ago and told us that you were moving in. Welcome to Kalos by the way! Anyways I should probably introduce myself. My name's Serena!" she cheerfully said before offering a handshake.

Nicole slightly smiled back and accepted the handshake. "I'm Nicole and this is Eve. It's nice to meet you too Serena." she replied.

Serena nodded. "Eve huh? Your mom told me she's expecting you to start your journey as a trainer. I'm guessing she's gonna be your Pokémon to start out with?" she asked.

Nicole nodded. "I'd hate to just leave her at home while I'm out on an adventure. Besides, she knows what she wants to evolve into and I'm gonna help her get there!" Nicole said.

"Vee Eev Eevee!" the Normal-Type squeaked in agreement.

Serena chuckled. "I'd ask what she wants to evolve into but I don't want to spoil it for myself. Anyways, I should probably get going. Tomorrow's a big day and I got to prepare!"

Nicole nodded. "Oh. Alright then! I guess I'll see you around."

Serena nodded back. "Right. See ya later!" she said before running towards home.

Nicole watched her go before turning to Eve. "Guess we should be heading home too. Maybe mom's finally decided if I can become a trainer." She said, beginning to walk home until noticing the gates to Vaniville Town were open.

"Vee…? Eevee?" squeaked a now curious Eve, following her friends gaze.

"Hmm…I wonder what's out here…" she pondered. Curiosity had gotten the best of them as they stepped out of Vaniville Town into the small and quiet path of Route 1.

The two looked around and amazement. "Whoa...This place is taking nature to the next level! I don't think I've ever felt so calm and peaceful before." she exclaimed.

Eve nodded in agreement before hopping off the girls shoulder to the ground below. "Eev! Eevee Eevee." she happily squeaked before one of her ears twitched at the sound of rustling nearby. "Vee?"

Nicole curiously glanced down. "Huh? What is it Eve?" she asked before following the Pokémon's gaze to the shaking patch of tall grass. "O-Ok! M-Maybe we should get going now!" she said.

Suddenly, a wild Pokemon in the grass leaped out and attacked! "FLETCHLING!"

Nicole and Eve quickly dove out of the way. "YIKES!" they glanced back up, now terrified. "I should've known wild Pokemon live out here!" she said.

Eve sweatdropped before getting back up and frantically urging Nicole to follow. "Vee EevEev! Vee!" she cried.

Nicole got up as well before running in the direction of Vaniville only to stop in front of the bird Pokemon, keeping them from passing. "Oh no! I guess running isn't an option. We'll have to fight it!" she exclaimed.

Eve nodded and readied herself, awaiting orders from her trainer. "Eevee!"

The wild Fletchling moved first and stabbed the Normal-Type with its sharp beak in a Peck attack! "Ling!"

"Eve!" Nicole screamed.

Eve stumbled backwards but quickly shook off the impact and readied herself. "Vee Vee Eevee!" she squeaked, reassuring her trainer with a confident smile.

Nicole nodded in understanding. "Hopefully it's just something minor. Now...I think it's our turn to strike. Use...uh...T-Tackle?" she nervously ordered, unsure of what attacks her friend even knew. "Y-Yeah! Use Tackle!"

Eve lunged forward and fell on the opponent with damaging force! "Vee!"

The wild Fletchling got back up with ease as if the attack did nothing before using another peck in retaliation this time with much more force! "Fletch...LING!"

Eve rolled backwards, eventually coming to a stop and struggling to stand. "E-Eev...Eevee." she weakly cried.

Nicole gasped and rushed over. "Eve! Are you ok?!" she asked worriedly.

Eve nodded, still feeling strong enough to fight. She stood up and awaited orders. "E-Eevee!"

Nicole frowned. "Please try to be careful. Use another Tackle but hit harder this time!" she commanded.

Eve lunged forward once again and applied more force to land harder on the opponent.

The wild Fletchling tumbled backwards before weakly flapping its wings to get back up. It eventually did and got airborne to land one last powerful Peck. "Fletchling!" it screamed.

Nicole beamed, thinking it was giving up but then saw it coming back down, aiming at her partner! "Eve! Watch out!" she warned.

Eve quickly looked up to see the bird pokemon nosediving right at her. "Eevee!" she squeaked before scurrying out of the way.

The Fletchling quickly panicked and broke out of its attack to stop itself from slamming into the ground. "Fletchling!"

Nicole smiled as she saw an opening. "Hurry Eve! Use Tackle one more time!" she exclaimed.

Eve lunged at the bird Pokemon for the last time with full force! "Eevee!"

The wild Fletchling took notice and quickly flapped its wings to get away only to be knocked off balance and sent flying to the ground. "Ling!" it tried to get up but to no avail.

The wild Fletchling had fainted.

Nicole paused to let the sight before her sink in. "W-We...did it! Our first battle together...and we won! Eve we won!" she exclaimed before running over and scooping up the Normal-Type into a victory hug.

Eve beamed despite the pain and hugged her friend back. "Vee! Eevee EevEev!" she gleefully squealed.

Nicole smiled before sighing. "That was intense wasn't it?" she asked.

The Eevee nodded. "Eevee!"

Nicole chuckled. "Well, It's over now and we did it! I think we're definitely ready to go on an adventure but I don't think we should let mom know about this. She'd probably flip!"

"Actually, I'd be very proud of you two. Congratulations!" said a voice.

Nicole turned around with Eve still in her arms. Both of them were surprised to find Nicole's mother standing behind them! "Mom! Uh...how long have you been standing there? Did you see us battle?" she asked.

The mother chuckled. "Actually, I was part of the battle. That wild Fletchling is actually a household pet of mine!" she explained. "You see, after you asked me for permission to become a Pokemon Trainer, I wanted to see if you REALLY were ready."

Nicole and Eve blinked. "So...you fooled us into thinking we were attacked by a wild Pokemon? I don't know whether I should be laughing or mad at you." she said.

Nicole's mother smiled. "Actually you two should be happy. I've seen more than enough to know that you're ready to become a Pokemon Trainer. Congrats to you both for passing my test." she happily announced.

Nicole and Eve beamed. "R-Really?! So you think I'm ready to become a trainer!?" she asked excitedly.

The mother nodded in approval. "Your journey starts tomorrow."

Nicole threw Eve up in the air in joy before catching her. "Awesome! I'm gonna be a trainer Eve! I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Nicole's mother chuckled at the two before healing her Fletchling with a quick medicine spray and letting it perch on her head. "Ok girls, settle down! Let's head back home for some lunch then we'll start getting your stuff ready for tomorrow." she said before walking the girls back home.


	4. How to catch a Pokemon

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Nicole and Eve had just woken up. Today was the day. At long last, Nicole would set out on her journey to become the Pokemon Trainer she'd always wanted to be. And best of all, her trusted companion Eve would be traveling right by her side.

Nicole yawned before looking down at her friend. "Well Eve...I guess this is it. Today's the day." she said before getting out of bed and heading downstairs with Eve following.

Nicole's mother had fully packed her daughter's bag and placed it on the couch along with a pink coat. The girl put on the coat, grabbed her backpack, and took one last look at the living room before opening the front door and stepping out with Eve riding on her shoulder.

Nicole closed the door behind her before making her way to Route 1 and stopping at the entrance. She paused and turned to Eve who had a look of excitement. "Here we take our first step into the world as Trainer and Pokemon, Eve. You ready?" she asked.

The Normal-type jumped off and stood next to her trainer then nodded. "Eevee." she squeaked.

Nicole nodded back. "Alright. Let's do it." she said.

The two friends stepped into Route 1 together in unison before continuing onwards towards a town in the distance.

"Welcome to Aquacorde Town." Nicole read aloud, looking at a sign. "Wow! That was fast! I think we're off to a good start!" she happily said.

Eve smiled and nodded in agreement as she climbed back onto her friend's shoulder. "Vee! Eevee!"

Nicole chuckled before entering Aquacorde and looking around. "Nice place!" she stopped upon noticing lines of stores. "Ooh! Where should we start?" she wondered.

Eve looked around before pointing a paw at a store with a hanging sign of a Pokeball. "Vee?" she asked.

Nicole beamed. "A Pokemart! Good choice Eve! I'm gonna need some Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon after all!" she said before walking into the store.

A few minutes later, Nicole walked out of the store, empty-handed and slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe I forgot to bring my own money. Then again I probably don't have enough for anything…" she sighed.

Eve sighed as well, feeling sympathy for her friend. "Vee…"

"HEY NICOLE!" said a distant voice.

Both Nicole and Eve looked up to find a familiar face running in their direction. "Hey! It's Serena! But what's she doing here?" the girl wondered.

The blonde haired newcomer stopped in front of the two and panted, catching her breath. "So you're finally starting your journey as a trainer? That's amazing! So am I!" she exclaimed.

Nicole smiled. "Sweet! Maybe we could travel together! Eve and I could use some extra company!" she said.

Eve nodded happily. "Eevee Vee!" she cried.

Serena chuckled. "Sounds good but first, You haven't bought any Pokeballs yet have you?" she asked.

The brown-haired girl frowned and shook her head. "Unfortunately not. I forgot to bring any money." she explained.

Serena kept her smile as she pulled out 5 pokeballs from her bag, all shrunken down to the size of a golfball. "Don't worry! I've got some extra ones you can have!" she said.

Nicole and Eve both had looks of surprise for a second. "Really? Thanks Serena! You're the best!" she complimented before taking the balls and putting them in her bag.

The blonde-haired trainer smiled. "It's nothing! Now with that out of the way, do you know how to catch Pokemon?" she asked.

Nicole thought for a moment. "Well...I know how it works but I've never actually done it." she said.

Serena nodded. "I can show you if you want! I've had some practice before." she offered.

Nicole smiled and nodded. "That'd be great!" she accepted.

Eve smiled. Seeing her usually quiet and outcast trainer open up and trying new things filled Eve with a glee.

Serena nodded. "Then let's go to Route 2! There's a forest nearby that's filled with Pokemon of all kinds!" she said before making her way to said location.

Nicole and Eve followed before realizing something. "Wait a minute! Do you even have a Pokemon to fight with? I don't think you can take on a wild Pokemon by yourself!" she asked.

Serena nodded. "Of course I do!" she answered before entering a waist-high patch of tall grass. "First step to catching a Pokemon is knowing where to find one! The most common place you'll find them is tall grass like this." she explained.

Nicole and Eve both nodded as the watched from outside of the patch.

After wandering for a few seconds in the grass, a wild Pidgey shot up in surprise and landed a few feet from Serena. "Alright! Now we can REALLY get started. Go Fennekin!" she yelled as she threw a Pokeball from her bag into the air.

As it got high enough, the ball burst open in a flash of light and beamed down the creature contained inside! The light faded to reveal a small fox-like Pokemon with extremely large ears. It's fur was a pale yellow with red fur on the inside of the ears and the tip of its puffy tail. "Fennekin!" it barked.

Nicole and Eve watched in amazement. "Woah! Is that one of the starter Pokemon?" she asked.

"Eevee Eev!"squeaked the Normal-type.

Serena nodded. "We'll talk later. Right now let's get back to catching a wild Pokemon." she turned back to the wild Pidgey who was waiting for the opponent to make a move. "Pokemon battles are usually turn-based though it depends on who's faster than the other so it'd be best to make sure all your Pokemon grow strong and powerful. Ok Fennekin! Use Tackle!" she ordered.

Fennekin followed commands and charged at the wild bird Pokemon before tackling it down to the ground. "Fennek!"

The wild Pidgey threw off Fennekin before jabbing the opponent with its sharp beak!

Serena frowned. "Hang in there Fennekin! You got this!" she encouraged.

Fennekin quickly got back up and readied itself for another strike.

Serena smiled. "One thing to note is that Pokemon also grow stronger by forming a bond with their trainer! The closer you are, the stronger your pokemon gets! Since you've known that Eevee for a long time, I'd have to guess it has some decent strength." she explained.

Nicole and Eve both turned to face each other before sharing a smile. "We'll see if that's true once WE find a wild Pokemon." Nicole said.

Eve nodded. "Eevee!"

Serena smiled as well before turning back to the battle. "Alright Fennekin! Tackle one more time!" she instructed.

Fennekin did as told and tackled the wild Pidgey once more, leaving it weak.

"If you want to make sure the Pokemon stays in the ball, you gotta weaken it. It also helps if you can paralyze it or put it to sleep." she explained before pulling out an empty Pokeball and enlarging it to the size of an orange. "Go Pokeball!" she shouted as she threw the ball at the wild Pidgey.

The ball hit and opened before turning the creature into pixels and data and sucking it inside. The ball closed and fell to the ground before beginning to rock back and forth.

1…

2…

3…

*Click*

The ball ceased rocking as the wild Pidgey had been captured!

Nicole and Eve smiled. "You caught it!"

Serena nodded as she picked up the ball and secured it on her belt. "And there you have it! So now do you get the idea of catching pokemon?" she asked.

Nicole nodded. "Got it! Once again, thanks for the Pokeballs and for showing me how." she said.

Serena smiled and nodded. "No problem! Now with that out of the way, how about we meet each other in Santalune City? It's on the other side of the forest." she asked.

Nicole and Eve both nodded. "Sounds like a plan! See ya there!" she said.

After going their own way, Nicole and Eve entered Santalune Forest.

"So this is Santalune Forest. I wonder if there are any cool Pokemon we can catch! Let's go Eve." she said before walking in with Eve riding on her shoulder as usual.

After sometime of walking, they came upon an area filled with tall grass. "Hm…Serena said this is where wild Pokemon are mostly found." Nicole paused and turned to Eve. "You ready to fight?" she asked.

Eve nodded with confidence. "Eevee!" she squeaked.

Nicole smiled and nodded back before continuing and eventually tripping over something. Then came the shocking and burning feeling followed by screams of surprise and pain.

*ZZZZZT*

Nicole and Eve felt paralyzed for a moment before getting back up and looking around. "S-So that's what it's like to be electrocuted. What was that?" she wondered.

Eve blinked before turning to face a certain electric rodent with a lightning bolt-shaped tail. "EEVEE!" she squealed in surprise.

Nicole quickly followed her friends gaze and gasped. "Is that a Pikachu?"

The wild Pikachu let out a series of sparks and jolts to try and scare off the intruders. "Pi!" it cried.

Nicole and Eve quickly jumped back. "Yikes! We'd better use caution with this little guy. I read that Pikachu aren't too friendly to strangers and also have pretty nasty electric attacks."

Eve nodded before scampering into battle. "Eevee!"

Nicole grinned. "Alright Eve! Use Tackle but try to go easy on it." she instructed.

Eve followed command and, just like Fennekin, charged the wild Pikachu and gently tackled it to the ground. "Vee!"

The wild Pikachu blasted Eve with a Thundershock! "Pika...chu!"

Nicole gasped. "Eve!" she cried.

The Normal-type was momentarily stunned but managed to pull through and ready itself for another attack. "Eevee!" she reassuringly squeaked to Nicole.

The brown-haired trained smiled and nodded in understanding. "Alright! Let's try one more Tackle!" she instructed.

Eve nodded and did as told, slamming into the wild Electric-type once more.

Nicole beamed as she pulled out an empty Pokeball and enlarged it. "I think it's weak enough!" she exclaimed before reaching into her bag for a pokeball only to realize she couldn't find them! "Erm...Just give me a second here. I know I put them in a certain pouch but which one?!"

Eve slightly awkwardly sat there, listening to her trainer rummage through her bag for a ball while muttering in embarrassment. "Vee…"

After a few seconds she finally found one and quickly pulled it out. "Ok! Go...huh?!" Nicole sweatdropped upon realizing that the wild Pikachu had fled. "Darn! It got away!" she said before sighing. "Then again, it is our first time doing this so of course we'll make some mistakes, right Eve?" she asked, looking down at her friend.

Eve nodded in understanding. "Eevee EevEev!" she answered.

Nicole smiled. "Right! There's always next time!" she said before suddenly hearing rustling nearby. "Wow! Talk about perfect timing. C'mon Eve. This could be our chance." she said before walking over to the area where the rustling was heard.

Eve nodded and followed Nicole before both of them jumped as the wild Pokemon revealed itself!

"FLETCH!" it cried.

Nicole gasped. "Sweet! A Fletchling! Now's our chance to...Wha?" she blinked.

The wild bird Pokemon didn't stop upon showing itself. With a few flaps of its wings, the wild Fletchling flew away.

Eve frowned, disappointed. "Vee."

Nicole sighed. "Third time's a charm I guess." she said.

Later after walking for sometime, another rustling caught Nicole and Eve's attention. They turned to find a rather weakened wild Pichu.

Nicole gasped and stepped back a few. "Yikes! Let's be careful with this one, Eve! I read that Pichu aren't very skilled at controlling their own electricity." she explained.

Eve nodded before cautiously walking into battle.

The wild Pichu noticed this and glared at the opponent, still willing to fight. "Pi…" it growled.

Nicole took a second to ready herself before issuing command. "Alright Eve! Let's start this off with a Tackle!"

Eve did as instructed and charged at the wild Pichu with a full body impact to the ground. "Vee!"

The wild Pichu retaliated with a strong Thunder Wave! "Pi...CHU!"

Eve felt the intense electricity surge through her body, making it rather difficult to move. "V-Vee!" she squeaked.

Nicole frowned with worry. "You ok Eve?" she asked.

Eve struggled to shake her head in response. "E-Eevee…"

Nicole tried to stay strong. "Hang in there Eve. You got this!" she encouraged before looking to the wild Pichu again. "Let's try another Tackle!" she instructed.

This time, the wild Pichu moved next with a strong Thundershock, only to have it backfire and damage the tiny electric mouse! "Pi...CHU!" it cried.

The weak blast hit its target.

Nicole frowned upon noticing her friend suddenly having slowed down. "C'mon Eve! Go for it!" she ordered.

A paralyzed Eve fought to move forward before using all her strength to charge and deliver a powerful Tackle! "E-Eev...VEE!"

Nicole beamed. "There we go Eve! It's looking pretty weak so now's my chance! Go Pokeball!" she exclaimed as she threw the Pokeball at the wild Pichu.

The ball hit before sucking the creature inside, closing the lid, and falling to the ground.

Nicole and Eve both held their breath as the Pokeball began to rock back and forth like last time.

1…

2…

3…

*click*

The ball ceased rocking as the wild Pichu inside was captured!

Nicole took a few seconds to let it sink in before finally walking over to the ball and picking it up with a smile. "We finally did it Eve! Guess third time really is a charm!" she said.

Eve nodded before twitching.

Nicole blinked, now beginning to worry for her friend's well-being. "Eve…? You feeling alright?" she asked.

The Normal-Type shook her head before struggling to walk over to her trainer. "E-Eev."

Nicole frowned, walking over to her injured friend and picking her up. "Let's get you to a hospital ASAP!" she said before placing Eve in her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder and running towards the exit.


	5. insert chapter name here

Upon exiting from Santalune Forest, Nicole saw that Serena and her Fennekin were there waiting for her.

The blonde-haired girl smiled. "Hey Nicole. Took you a long time to get here." she then noticed a rather worried and panicked expression on her friend's face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Nicole stopped in front of Serena and panted. "Do you know where I can find a hospital or something? Eve's looking kinda hurt." she asked.

Serena nodded. "Follow me." she said before taking off to the nearby Santalune City.

Nicole and Fennekin ran after her.

A few minutes later in the Santalune PokeCenter, Nicole anxiously waited, sitting on a couch next to Serena and Fennekin.

"Hey Nicole, I know the first time at a Pokemon Center is a bit nerve-wracking but don't worry. Nurse Joy and her Chansey have tons of experience working with sick and injured Pokemon." Serena assured.

Nicole nodded but kept her nervous expression. "I know but...it's just that I hate to see Eve looking so hurt and beat up...I guess Pokemon battles are too intense for me. All Eve and I have ever done is just play and have fun with each other. I'm starting to feel like it's my fault she got hurt." she said.

Serena frowned. "C'mon Nicole! Pokemon battles happen and of course we're gonna see our Pokemon getting hurt but it's something to get used to. Just look at it this way: Our Pokemon take damage and get hurt to protect us! To make sure we're not the ones taking hits. And they do this because they care about us humans." she explained.

Nicole paused before smiling. "Well…Eve and I are best friends...I did save her from getting seriously hurt when we first met...and she did save me from a Starly attack." she recalled.

Serena smiled as well. "See? That's called returning the favor!" she said.

Nicole was about to respond when she heard a sudden beep.

"Excuse me? Are you Nicole?" asked Nurse Joy.

The brown-haired girl nodded her head. "Y-yes. Is everything ok?" she asked.

Nurse Joy nodded back with a smile. "Of course. I just wanted to let you know that your Pokemon are back to full health." she said.

Nicole smiled. "Really? Thank goodness...I'm sorry it's just that this is my first time here." she explained before getting off the couch

Nurse Joy nodded again before leading the girl to the front desk. "Well there's no need to worry Nicole. Every trainer's first visit to the center can be unsettling due to them worrying about their Pokemon's safety. But they always know that Pokemon Centers work hard to heal injured Pokemon back to full health as quickly and as painlessly as possible." she reassured.

Nicole smiled and sighed with relief. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Nurse Joy. So you said my Pokemon were all better now?" she asked.

The pink-haired nurse motioned for her Chansey to wheel in a gurney on which a joyful Eve and a curious Pichu sat upon.

Nicole beamed upon seeing her friend healthy again. "Eve!" she exclaimed.

Eve beamed as well before leaping into the girl's arms and nuzzling her. "EevEev!" she happily squeaked.

Meanwhile, Serena and Fennekin both remained on the couch, watching with a smile before noticing a second Pokemon still sitting on the gurney, looking around curiously. "Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?" she wondered before pulling out a rectangular electronic device and pointing it at the yellow rodent.

[Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Unable to fully control its powers, it may let loose electricity when startled or excited and ends up hurting itself.]

Nicole and Eve both stared curiously at the device in Serena's hand. "What is that thing?" the girl asked.

Serena grinned. "It's called a Pokedex. When you encounter or capture a new Pokemon, this thing automatically records its data. It's extremely useful to any trainer and I guess I forgot to give you one back in Aquacorde Town." she sweatdropped before pulling out another Pokedex and tossing it towards Nicole. "Heads up!"

Eve quickly jumped off Nicole's arms just in time to allow her to catch the device with both hands. "Got it!" she said.

As the brown-haired girl went to put the Pokedex in her bag, Pichu jumped down from the gurney and walked over to Eve.

"Pokemon Translator ON" said the electronic voice from the Pokedex.

Nicole blinked. "Uh...I think I did something…" she said to herself before turning to her two Pokemon appearing to converse with each other while the voice translated and dubbed their 'Poke-speak'.

Eve smiled as she noticed the electric mouse approach. 'Huh? Oh hi Pichu! Is everything ok?' she squeaked.

Pichu nervously turned to face the ground but kept eye contact with Eve. 'Um...you know where mama is?' he asked.

Eve frowned and shook her head. 'N-no. I don't know where your mama is little one. But you don't need mama anymore! You're with us now!' she happily replied.

Pichu frowned and began to cry, letting sparks fly. 'I want mama! I wanna go home!'

Eve went wide-eyed and her ears folded back in fear. 'Nonono! Don't cry little one! It's ok! I miss my mama too but I still have my best friend!' she reassured.

Pichu's crying reduced to sniffling. 'F-friend?'

Eve nodded before sitting down next to the electric mouse but putting some distance just in case. 'Mhm! Nicole! The human girl with the brown hair. She's my friend!'

Pichu turned to look at said human before continuing to cry and let sparks fly again. 'Mama says humans are meanies! I want mama!'

"Pokemon Translator OFF" said the electronic voice.

Nicole frowned and let out a sigh. "Alright Pichu. I'm not gonna force you to be my Pokemon. If you want to be with your mom, I won't stop you." she said.

Pichu stopped crying and stared at Nicole as if to say "Y-you don't want me anymore?"

Nicole squatted down and gently patted the baby Pokemon's head. "Well...you'd be an awesome Pokemon to have on my team but I also don't like to see you sad. If you want to go back to Santalune Forest, we can go with you to make sure you don't get hurt. But it's not my choice." she assured.

Serena got up from the couch and returned her Fennekin to its ball. "Hey Nicole, I'd love to stay and help you work this out but I gotta get going. We're gonna try to take on the Gym Leader here. I'll see you around." she said before heading out the sliding doors.

Nicole nodded before turning back to Pichu who was now thinking long and hard. "Take your time little one. Like I said: It's not my choice." she said before walking over to the couch with Eve and sitting down.

Pichu paused for a bit before smiling, scurrying over towards the couch, jumping on, and giving Nicole's arm a hug. "Pichu." he cried.

Nicole blinked before realizing what this meant. "So you're staying with us?" she asked.

The Pichu nodded with a smile. "Pichu Pi!"

Nicole and Eve smiled back before forming a group hug. A 'shocking' group hug which Nicole and Eve didn't mind.

Pichu suffered a few jolts but was more concerned about his friends. "Pichu?"

Nicole and Eve laughed despite the pain. "Don't worry Pichu! If we're gonna be friends, Eve and I should start getting used to that." she giggled. "I just thought of something. If you're gonna be my Pokemon, you need a name." she added.

Eve smiled and nodded in agreement. "Eevee!" she squeaked.

Nicole thought for a bit. "Hmm…How about Static?" she asked.

Pichu beamed and nodded. "Pichu! Pichu!" he cried.

Nicole giggled. "Static it is! Welcome aboard Static!" she said.

Eve smiled. "Vee Eevee!" she squeaked.

Static smiled back.

Nicole nodded. "Ok Static. Let's get you back in your ball. You deserve some rest." she said before pulling out the Electric-Type's Pokeball and pointing it at Static, sucking him inside.

After attaching the ball to her belt she paused and looked at the 4 remaining balls. "Hm. Maybe I should keep the empty ones on my belt too. It could save us a lot of time if we come across another wild Pokemon, right Eve?" she asked.

Eve pondered for a bit before nodding. "Vee." she squeaked.

Nicole chuckled before looking outside and noticing that day had turned to dusk. "Wow! Time has really passed. Guess we should find someplace to sleep." she said.

Nurse Joy looked up from her work from behind the counter and stood up. "Excuse me. You need someplace to spend the night? The Pokemon Center has plenty of bedrooms." she suggested.

Nicole smiled. "We can sleep here? Sure thing! Thank you Nurse Joy."

After settling into a room and slipping on her pajamas, Nicole climbed into bed and waited for exhaustion to get to her.

Eve was curled up next to her friend, still wide awake and still wanting to do something. She hesitantly turned to the girl and gave her a nudge. "EevEev? Eevee Eevee." she squeaked.

Nicole had come close to falling asleep before yawning and turning to her friend. "Mmmh...? E-Eve? You're still awake?" she asked, still half asleep.

Eve nodded, frowning and showing a look of guilt. "Vee…"

Nicole rubbed her eyes and noticed. "Why so sorry looking? I don't mind you waking me up. If you have something to tell me or show me, I'm all ears...and eyes." she reassured, chuckling at the last part before petting the Normal-Type.

Eve felt better and smiled. "Vee. Eevee Eev Eev Eevee?" she asked.

Nicole took a second to try and decipher her friend's question. "Ok...are you trying to ask me how I'm doing as a trainer?" she asked back.

Eve nodded.

Nicole chuckled. "I must be getting better at understanding you!" she said. "Oh sorry. Getting kinda off track. Um…I'd say I'm off to a great start! I captured my first wild Pokemon and you put up a good fight against that Pikachu and Static." she recalled before pulling her friend in for a hug. "I got a good feeling we'll go REAL far!" she said.

Eve smiled and gave the girl a nuzzle. "Eev Eevee EevEev!" she squeaked.

Nicole nuzzled the Normal-Type back. "That reminds me." she said before reaching over to her bag on the nightstand and searching the contents before pulling out a transparent blue stone and a transparent light green stone with a thunderbolt pattern on the interior. "Nurse Joy was kind enough to let me keep these when either you or Static are ready to evolve." Nicole explained.

Eve suddenly felt herself being drawn to the blue stone and was about to place a paw on it before Nicole quickly realized and put them in her bag. "Woah there Eve! I know you want to evolve into a Vaporeon but I don't think you're ready just yet." she said.

Eve sweatdropped, smiling in slight embarrassment. "Vee…"

Nicole giggled. "How about this; when we reach Lumoise City, which is like...1 or 2 towns over, I'll let you decide if you're ready to evolve or not. Does that sound ok?" she asked.

Eve thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Eevee EevEev!" she squeaked in agreement.

Nicole nodded back. "Alright then!" she said before gently patting her friend on the head and yawning. "Ok Eve. Big day tomorrow so let's call it a night." Nicole added as she let her head fall sideways on the pillow.

Eve nodded before yawning as well and curling up next to Nicole as usual. "Vee EevEev." she squeaked.

Nicole smiled and closed her eyes. "Good-night Eve. Sleep tight." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Picture Perfect

"VEEEE!" Eve wailed.

Nicole was immediately startled from her slumber upon hearing her friend scream without warning. "HUH! Eve?! Eve, what is it?!" she frantically asked.

Eve began to cry, hugging the girl for comfort. "VEE! EEVEE!"

Nicole hugged back, trying to calm the normal-type. "Eve...it's ok. You're alright. No more tears Eve," she cooed.

Eve's crying reduced to a whimper. "V-Vee…"

Nicole smiled. "That's better. Now how about you tell me why you woke up so shaky," she asked.

Eve nodded and pretended to fall asleep before tossing and turning and murmuring.

Nicole immediately caught on. "A Nightmare. Must've been pretty scary if it made you cry. Let's not worry about that anymore, it's time to wake up anyway," she said, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Immediately after exiting the PokeCenter, Nicole and Eve were greeted by the sight of Serena and Fennekin waiting for them. "Good Morning. Are we all well-rested and ready for some battles?" she asked.

Nicole slightly stumbled back from surprise. "Oh! Hey Serena. We just woke up but I'm sure a battle would give us a jump-start," she said.

Eve nodded in agreement.

Serena giggled. "How did you know I was gonna challenge you?" she asked.

Nicole shrugged. "Just a haunch."

Serena giggled again before leading Nicole into an open area. "Alrighty. We use only one Pokemon each. The last one standing will be the winner," she explained.

Nicole nodded, turning to Eve on her shoulder. "Ok Eve, let's do our best," she encouraged.

Eve nodded back and jumped off the girl's shoulder, ready for battle.

Serena smiled. "Starter against starter it is! Get in there Fennekin and start us off with a Scratch!" she commanded.

The fox-like Pokemon obeyed, dashing into battle and charging at the normal-type with claws ready. "Fennek!"

Nicole frowned. "Uh oh. Dodge it Eve!" she instructed.

Eve tried to move out of the way but Fennekin was too fast. "VEE!" squealed the normal-type.

Nicole flinched a bit. "Ugh. Hang in there Eve! Let's use Tackle!" she ordered.

Eve shook off the pain and ran towards the fire-type, knocking it to the ground.

Serena watched with a smile. "You know, battling isn't just about dealing damage but I'll let you figure that out by yourself. Fennekin, use Ember!" she ordered.

Nicole went wide-eyed. "Ember?"

The fox-like Pokemon opened its mouth and let loose a series of fiery embers at the opponent!

Nicole frowned as she watched her friend get pelted with the hot projectiles. "Eve, you ok?" she asked.

Eve stood back up and nodded, awaiting directions from her trainer.

The girl paused, trying to remember what other moves an Eevee could know-then it hit her. "Uh...let's try Growl?" she hesitantly instructed.

Eve did as told and let out an audible hostile growl which intimidated the opponent.

Serena frowned. "Don't let your guard down! Use another Scratch!" she ordered.

Fennekin approached the opponent with claws ready and scratched only this time it felt weaker.

Eve effortlessly withstood the attack with a confident smile. "Vee," she squeaked.

Nicole smiled as well. "Sweet! Now lets try another Tackle!"

Eve ran full speed and brought the foe to the ground.

Serena grinned. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it, but we're not done just yet! Another Ember, Fennekin!"

The fire-type obeyed and launched another series of small fireballs at the opponent.

"Dodge it!" Nicole warned.

Eve tried to jump out of the way but the shots were too fast and came in large numbers.

Nicole flinched. "C'mon Eve. Just a little more! Let's try a Sand-Attack!" she instructed.

Eve began to dig and kick at dirt-covered ground and launched a rain of sand and dirt at the opponent's eyes, hindering vision!

Serena smiled. "Now you're learning but we're not ready to lose just yet! Fennekin, Tail Whip!"

The fire-type softened and wagged its puffy tail adorably.

Eve and even Nicole momentarily lost themselves in Fennekin's taunt-like attack before returning to reality. "Don't let that guard down, Eve! Let's try one more Tackle at full power!" she exclaimed.

Eve nodded and ran full speed at the opponent before slamming into it and sending it to the ground hard. "VEE!"

Serena held her breath as the dust cleared.

Fennekin had fainted.

Nicole and Eve stared in shock. "W-w-we won…?" she asked before collecting herself as well as Eve and letting it sink in. "WE WON!" she cheered before running towards her partner and pulling her into a victory hug.

Serena sighed as she pulled out the fire-type's Pokeball and returned the creature. "Great match, Nicole. Congrats," she said, walking over to her friend and holding out a hand.

Nicole noticed and smiled, accepting the handshake with one hand and carrying Eve with the other. "Thanks Serena! You were pretty good," she commented.

Suddenly, the two girls froze upon hearing a sudden applause behind them. They turned around to see an older blonde-haired woman with a white tanktop and green hiking shorts as well as a camera around her neck. "Great match indeed, you two! I'm impressed," she commented.

Nicole and Eve stared with curious faces. "Uh, who are you? Were you watching us battle the whole time?" she asked.

The woman nodded with a smile and introduced herself. "My name's Viola, AKA, Santalune City's very own Gym Leader and Pokemon photographer. I was just out here taking some random pictures of wild Pokemon when I couldn't help but notice that Eevee of yours. It's not too common to see one around these parts." she explained.

Nicole nodded and smiled back. "Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Viola. I'm Nicole Porter and Eve here is my friend and also the Pokemon I'm starting off with. So you just wanted a few shots of her?" she asked, placing the normal-type on the ground.

Viola nodded as she readied her camera and got down on her knees. "Yes please. Ok, now hold still little fella." she instructed after adjusting the angle and view.

Eve did as told and sat motionless as Viola took photos of her from different angles until finishing.

Serena just watched with a smile.

Viola grinned. "Perfect! Now with that out of the way, I just wanted to say how impressed I am with your victory, Nicole," she commented again.

Serena nodded. "Same here! I actually beat Viola last night and yet you barely won, Nicole!" she added.

Nicole and Eve blushed. "Guess we got lu-wait...hold on. You won against the Santalune City Gym Leader and you lost to me?" she questioned.

Viola nodded. "That brings me to what I'm about to say," she paused and pulled out a small shiny object from her pocket. "Nicole, since you haven't even challenged me yet you won against a trainer who has triumphed over the Santalune Gym, I'll let you decide whether you want the Bug Badge now or you'd rather come to the gym and actually work to earn this," she said.

Serena smiled. "If I were you, I'd take the Bug Badge. It's not every time you impress a Gym Leader. There's no shame in it either," she added.

Viola nodded in agreement. "It's true. But if you really do want to battle me for this badge, that's fine too!"

Nicole thought long and hard before making up her mind. "If it's alright with you Viola, I guess I'll take it then," she said, taking the badge and putting it in her bag.

Serena kept her smile. "And since you will be challenging some gyms in the future, you'll need these for any weak Pokemon in your team," she said before taking out 6 blue candy-like objects and placing them in Nicole's hand. "That Pichu of yours could really use these Rare Candies."

Nicole nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll put em to good use!" she said.

Later in the PokeCenter, upon eating the blue candy, Static began to glow a bright white, his flag shaped tail now turned into the shape of a lightning bolt, the diamond-shaped ears shrunk into pointy smaller ones, the body and head appearing to merge, and the arms now becoming less stubby with fingers until finally the transformation was complete!

The light faded to reveal Static had evolved into a Pikachu!


	7. Feelings Mutual

"Lumoise City, here we come!" Nicole exclaimed as she stepped into Route 4 with Eve on her shoulder as always.

"Vee Eevee!" the normal-type squeaked happily.

Nicole looked around in confusion. "...Is Route 4 supposed to look like a garden/hedge maze?" she paused and turned back to a sign that read "Route 4 parterre way. Lumoise City ahead."

Eve jumped off the girl's shoulder for a look around. "Eevee VeeVee?" she asked in Poke-speak.

Nicole took a few seconds to decipher the question before answering. "Well, this is the only path out of Santalune. I guess we go from here...after we catch some Pokemon!" she said before stepping into the tall grass with Eve following.

After a few steps, the two were suddenly thrown back by an unseen force.

Nicole groaned, rubbing her head. "What the heck was that?" she wondered.

Eve stood up and looked around before noticing the attacker: A wild Ralts. "VeeVee!" the normal-type squealed.

The wild Ralts stared at the two curiously before groaning and clutching its head in pain. "RALTS!" it cried. Instead of its normal green head and red horn color, it had a light blue head and orange horn color.

Nicole gasped and quickly whipped out her Pokedex from her bag.

"Ralts. The Feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."

Nicole blinked. "But...it doesn't look like the Ralts on the screen," she said, looking to the wild Ralts then to the Pokedex and back to the wild Ralts.

Eve beamed. "VeeVee, Eevee Vee Vee Eev Eevee!" she answered.

Nicole took a second to decipher the Poke-speak. "So...are you saying that because it has different colors, it's called a Shiny Pokemon?" she asked.

Eve nodded with a smile. "Eev!"

Nicole smiled. "Cool! Eve, you can take a break. Let's give Static a chance," she instructed before grabbing the Pokeball from her belt, enlarging it, and tossing it down.

With a bright flash, Static materialized, ready for battle. "Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

Nicole grinned, issuing her first command. "Alright Static, use Thundershock!"

The electric mouse briefly charged its power and struck the opponent. "Pikachu!"

The wild Ralts was hit and now sensed hostility. "Ral! Ralts!" it growled.

Static shuddered and stepped back. "Pika...," he whimpered.

Nicole frowned. "No time to be scared, Static. Use Thunder Wave!"

Static obeyed the girl's command and struck the wild Ralts with a weak shot of paralyzing electricity. "Pi!"

The wild Ralts clutched its head in pain before striking back with a Confusion attack! "RALTS!"

Static was immediately launched into the air before abruptly stopping and coming back down hard. "PIKA!"

Nicole flinched. "Oooh! Are you ok Static?" she asked.

The electric rodent slowly stood back up and nodded. "Pikachu…"

Nicole glanced back to the wild Ralts who was looking quite weak. "Looks pretty beat, now it's my turn. Go Pokeball!" she exclaimed, grabbing an empty Pokeball from her belt, enlarging it, and tossing it at the wild Ralts.

The ball sucked the creature inside and fell to the ground before rocking back and forth.

1…

2…

3…

The ball suddenly burst open, releasing the wild Ralts and returning to Nicole's hand.

"It broke out? Looks like it's not enough. Let's try another Thundershock, Static!" the girl instructed.

The electric-type struck the opponent with another powerful jolt of electricity. "Pikachu!"

The wild Ralts collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to fight. "R-Ral…" it whimpered.

Nicole smiled and prepared the Pokeball again. "It's gotta work this time! Go Pokeball!"

The ball hit and sucked the exhausted Pokemon inside before dropping to the ground and rocking back and forth.

1…

2…

3…

*click!*

The ball ceased rocking and the wild Ralts was captured!

Nicole beamed. "Awesome! I just caught a Ralts!" she exclaimed before pulling in Static for a victory hug. "You did great Static! Awesome job!" she congratulated.

Eve smiled at Static. "Eevee Eev Eevee!" she cried.

Static smiled back and blushed. "Pika Pika Pi!" he cried, motioning as if to say "It was nothing!"

Nicole returned the electric mouse back into its ball and picked up the ball containing Ralts. "Ok Ralts, C'mon out and introduce yourself," she said, throwing the ball to the ground and releasing the shiny Pokemon.

With a bright flash, Ralts materialized and looked around in confusion before noticing Nicole and her Eevee. "Ralts? Ral…Ralts?" she asked in Poke-speak.

Eve happily walked over with a friendly smile.

Nicole was hit with an idea. She took out her Pokedex and typed a few keys on the touchscreen.

"Pokemon translation function: ON" spoke the electronic voice.

Eve sat down next to Ralts with a welcoming smile. "Hi there! My name's Eve and it's nice to meet you! Do you have a name?" she asked.

Ralts remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "What is my name? My name is Luna," she replied before staring and circling around the normal-type. "Why do you look weird?"

Eve chuckled. "I don't look weird. This is how all Eevees look like. What type are you? I'm a normal-type," she asked.

Luna became quiet for a moment before answering. "I am a psychic and fairy type...I like that you're happy. I'm happy too!" she exclaimed.

Eve smiled. "Of course I'm happy! I have the most bestest friend ever and I'm on a journey with her!" she squealed in delight.

Luna looked around and noticed Nicole smiling at the two Pokemon. "Is the human girl your friend?" she asked.

Eve nodded. "Nicole is my bestest friend and my trainer too! I've known her since I was an itty-bitty, little little, tinsy-winsy, tiny Eevee!" she explained, obviously exaggerating at the last part.

Luna stared at the girl for a moment before smiling. "I like your friend! She's happy too!"

"Pokemon translation function: OFF," spoke the electronic voice.

Nicole smiled, putting the device back in her bag. "Luna eh? I like it! Definitely goes with your color! Welcome aboard, Luna!" she exclaimed.

Luna beamed. "Ralts Ralts!"

Nicole chuckled and was about to return the Pokemon to its ball before noticing a Mareep running past, followed by a trainer in dark clothes.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE DITZ!" the stranger exclaimed before tripping, getting back up, tripping again, and finally continuing to run after the Mareep.

Nicole, Eve, and Luna all sweatdropped as they watched. "...Uh...What just happened…?" the girl asked.

Luna began to laugh. "Ral!" she exclaimed before being returned to her ball.

Eve looked more serious. "VeeVee, Eevee Eev Eevee Vee," she squeaked.

Nicole nodded. "I think you're right. Let's go see if he needs any help," she answered before grabbing her bag, letting Eve climb on her shoulder, and running after the stranger. "Hey! Wait up sir!" she yelled.

After eventually catching up to the black-haired trainer, Nicole stopped to catch her breath before looking up. "E-Excuse me sir...do you...need any...help? Was...that Mareep...yours?" the girl exhaustedly asked.

The boy noticed the newcomer and immediately froze in a trance-like state. He stared at Nicole's face, admiring her blue eyes and smooth soft skin until a sudden shock brought him back to earth.

*BZZZT*

The Mareep had purposely zapped him, seeing its trainer lost in lala land. "Reep!" it cried.

Nicole and Eve just stared, speechless.

The boy got back up, shaking off the pain and returning the Mareep to its ball. "Ugh. Sorry about Ditz. He can be a bit naughty," he apologized.

Nicole and Eve sweatdropped. "Uh...I think the apology should be for you...not us," she corrected.

The trainer chuckled. "Oh really? I'm so sorry about that, cutie." he apologized again with a slip of the tongue.

Nicole stared in surprise. "Excuse me?! Did you just call me-"

The boy quickly cut her off. "ANYWAYS! My name's Ciego Star. I'm a new trainer here in Kalos. What's your name?" he asked.

Nicole stared, puzzled for a moment before shaking it off. "Uh...My name's Nicole Porter. I'm a new trainer too! It's nice to meet you Diego!" she happily said.

Ciego blinked. "Erm, It's CIEGO, not Diego," he corrected.

Nicole chuckled. "Oh. Sorry about that. They just sound so similar. So you're heading to Lumoise City too?" she asked.

Ciego nodded. "First I need to go to the Pokemon Center then I'm supposed to meet with Professor Sycamore," he explained.

Nicole smiled. "Me too! How about we go together?" she asked.

Ciego nodded again. "It's a date then!" he exclaimed, slipping again.

Nicole tilted her head. "Date? W-we're just gonna go see the Professor…" she said, confused.

Ciego realized this and sweatdropped. "Did I say date? I-I-I mean...uh...well...I'll meet you there!" he exclaimed before dashing off.

Nicole watched Ciego go, speechless.

Eve giggled. "Eevee Eevee Vee, VeeVee!" she squeaked.

Nicole quickly turned to the normal-type with a reddened face and an expression of annoyance. "Get real, Eve! We just met! I don't even know him that much! I do not have a crush on him!" she clarified before walking towards Lumoise City.


	8. Lumoise City Flare

Nicole and Eve were dumbfounded upon entering Lumoise City.

"Oh. My. God! Lumoise City is so...so...I don't even know what to call it!" she exclaimed, looking around at the buildings, shops, and plazas.

Eve was speechless.

Nicole suddenly shrieked with excitement. "A BOUTIQUE! THEY SELL CLOTHES!" she paused to collect herself before running inside. "I HAVE TO see what they have!"

Eve had fallen to the ground after her trainer's screaming had caused her to jump. "...EevEev…? Eevee Eev Eevee!" she squeaked before rolling her eyes and scurrying into the store to look for Nicole.

Inside, Eve was instantly hit with different scents of perfume and the smell of new clothes. At first, the normal-type found it hard to even breathe but eventually got used to the odors and began searching for her friend.

Until a sudden girly squeal made it easier. "THESE ARE SO CUTE!"

Eve sighed, following the source of the squeal to find Nicole lost in her search for a new look. "EevEev?" squeaked the normal-type.

Nicole eventually turned to her friend. "Eve! Since when did you get off my shoulder?" she asked, realizing just now that her friend had vanished from her shoulder.

Eve prat-fell, sweatdropping with embarrassment. "Vee!"

Nicole shrugged and returned to her shopping spree. "OOH! I'll take this tank top. OOH! These boots look so cute! OOH! These jeans look comfy too!" she said to herself before rushing into the nearest changing room.

Eve stood outside the room, still surprised of her friend's sudden girly outburst. "Eev Eevee, EevEev…" she squeaked to herself.

A few seconds later, Nicole walked out with a gleeful smile. Her usual purple tank top was now a slightly darker shade with a red Pokeball logo on the top left and two red stripes going down diagonally from the side to the bottom of the tank top, her new jeans were a lighter blue and felt less tighter than her old jeans, and her new beige UGG boots had a more detailed look to them, including what appeared to be a yellow crescent curving at the front.

Eve blinked and examined the girl's new clothing before smiling, liking the new appearance. "Eevee Vee EevEev!" she squeaked.

Nicole giggled. "You like my new look, don't you Eve?" she asked.

The normal-type nodded.

Nicole smiled before noticing a clerk nearby. "Are you finding everything ok? If you want to buy right now, I can gladly help you," he said.

Nicole nodded before opening her bag and pulling out the currency. "Oh! Yes, I'm ready. How much will that be?" she asked.

"100,000 is your total," the clerk answered.

Nicole was shocked. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! All I have is 10,000! Could we make some kind of deal? I'm new here and I'm broke!" she exclaimed.

The clerk paused for a moment before sighing and leaning in closer. "Ok. Just this once, I'll take the 10,000 since this is your first visit," he whispered.

Nicole smiled. "Really? Thank you. I'll be sure to bring more money next time. I promise," she whispered back before handing him the currency and walking out of the store in her new clothes.

Later at the Pokemon Center, Nicole was handed her two Pokeballs as well as Eve after a well-needed rest.

"Your Pokemon are all well rested and ready to fight again, Nicole. We hope to see you again!" said a smiling Nurse Joy.

Nicole attached the two Pokeballs to her belt and waited for Eve to climb onto her shoulder. "How're you feeling Eve? Pretty pumped?" she asked.

Eve nodded with an excited smile. "Eevee EevEev!" she answered.

Nicole giggled and smiled back. "Glad to hear! Ok so now what…?" she paused. "Hmm...I know I have to meet Professor Sycamore but...I wonder how my mom's doing. Maybe I should give her a call," she said before walking over to the PC next to the front desk and picking up the cordless phone.

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town, Nicole's mother was busy cooking when the video phone nearby rang. She turned the stove off and walked over to answer. "Porter residence. This is Joan Porter speaking," she said before turning the monitor on and gasping. "Nicole! What a surprise! How are you and Eve doing? Did you catch any other cool Pokemon?" she asked.

Nicole nodded with a smile. "We're doing great! I caught a Pichu, which evolved into a Pikachu, and I caught a Ralts!" she explained.

Joan beamed. "Oh my goodness! You're so close to a full Pokemon team! I'm so proud of you, Nicole! And you too Eve for helping my little girl out!" she said.

Eve blushed. "Eevee Eevee!" she squeaked.

Nicole blushed as well. "Aw shucks, mom! Anyways, we're in Lumoise City right now," she said.

Joan smiled. "You actually made it to Lumoise City in such a short time? I'm very impressed!

Then again, that would explain the new tank top. Also, that reminds me. I forgot to pack this in your bag before you left. I'm sending it to you right now," she explained.

Nicole smiled back. "Oh really? Thanks mom!" she looked down to a slot in the PC where a small handheld device had appeared. "Erm...what's this supposed to be?" she asked.

Eve stared at the weird electronic. "Eevee?"

Joan grinned. "It's a nifty little communication device called Holo Caster. It allows users to receive and view hologram clips like important information from the news or messages from friends. It can also be used to chat with people so you won't have to use the video phone from a PC anymore. Pretty cool, right sweetie?" she asked.

Nicole smiled. "Awesome! Thanks mom! I definitely will be using it a lot," she said.

Joan smiled back. "No problem! Anyways, I should get back to cooking and you should get back to Pokemon training, so you two take care of yourselves and if you see dad, tell him I said hi, ok?" she asked.

Nicole nodded. "Will do! I'll see you later mom! Love you!" she said.

Joan nodded back. "I love you too baby! Bye!" she said before logging off.

Nicole did the same and put the Holo Caster in her pocket before heading out of the Pokemon Center with Eve on her shoulder. "Alright Eve, time to go see Professor Sycamore," she announced.

Eve nodded with a smile. "Eev Eevee," she squeaked.

Later at the Pokemon Lab in Lumoise City, Nicole stepped out of the elevator into the Professor's Lab where she was greeted by Serena, Ciego, and Professor Sycamore himself.

"So, we finally meet! Fantastic! Come this way, won't you?" he asked.

The three trainers did so and followed the man to the front of his desk and sat down on a couch.

Sycamore smiled. "Excellent. Now that we're all here, I'd like to give many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. How is your Pokemon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokemon?" he asked, turning to face only Nicole.

The girl gave a nervous smile. "W-Well…It's going pretty great. I-I've met a lot of different Pokemon on my way here. I'm sure the others have too," she answered.

Sycamore grinned. "Fantastic! Mind if I have a quick look at your Pokedex?" he asked.

Nicole nodded and handed the Professor her Pokedex.

Sycamore turned it on and scrolled through the entries before smiling and handing the device back to the girl. "Perfect job, Nicole. Although I have one question: How did you encounter an Eevee so early? Eevee's do exist in Kalos but they're found much farther from Lumoise City," he asked.

Eve poked her head out from Nicole's bag. "Vee?"

Nicole smiled. "Well, this Eevee right here is actually my starter Pokemon and my best friend from the Sinnoh region. My dad caught her and gave her to me as my first Pokemon before we moved here. She's been with me since I left Vaniville Town," she explained.

Eve nodded with an honest expression. "Eevee Vee Eevee EevEev!" she squeaked.

Professor Sycamore nodded with a frown. "I'm afraid she cannot join you on your journey," he said.

Nicole and Eve were shocked at what they had just heard. "WHAT?! WHY NOT?! Eve has been with me since I first arrived in Kalos! She's my best friend!" the girl exclaimed.

"EEVEE EEV EEVEE VEE!" cried the normal-type.

Serena decided to step in and help. "C'mon Professor! She's already gotten this far into her journey with Eve! I've seen it fight and it wasn't overpowered or even underpowered! Please let her keep Eve!" she pleaded.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "I understand, but only qualified starter Pokemon are allowed. Unless of course you're willing to show her potential in a Pokemon battle against me," he said.

Nicole nodded with a serious expression. "If it means letting Eve join me on my journey, then bring it on!" she exclaimed, exploding off the couch.

Eve shot up, ready for battle as well as her trainer. "Eevee Eev Eevee!" she growled.

Sycamore stepped back slightly, surprised by the sudden determination. "Determined to stay together, are we? Very well then. We will use 3 Pokemon each," he said before taking 3 Pokeballs from his desk, enlarging them, and throwing one of them in the air. "GO BULBASAUR!" he shouted.

The ball burst open and released a small green dinosaur-like creature with a plant bulb growing out of its back. "Bulba!" it cried.

Nicole frowned. "Alright Eve! Get ready!" she instructed.

Eve nodded. "Eevee!" she cried.

Sycamore went first. "Ok Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" he instructed.

The Bulbasaur charged forward at the opponent. "Bulba!" it cried.

Nicole quickly responded. "Dodge it now, Eve!" she ordered.

Eve quickly jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. "Eevee!"

Nicole smiled. "Good job! Now let's return the favor! Tackle!" she instructed.

Eve quickly turned and lunged at the opponent. The normal-type made direct contact.

Sycamore frowned. "Now you're REALLY determined. But this is just my FIRST Pokemon. Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" he ordered.

The grass-type extended two long tentacle-like vines and used one of them to hold Eve down while the other smacked and whacked to deal damage.

On the sidelines, Serena and Ciego watched the battle unfold, flinching at Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack. "Ooh! Hang in there Eve! You got this!" Serena encouraged.

Eve managed to endure the attack but still suffered a lot of damage. "E-Eevee…" she whimpered.

Nicole had a look of worry on her face. "Oh no! Eve, you need a break. I'll let one of my other Pokemon handle this," she said.

Eve shook her head. "Eevee Vee EevEev!" she squeaked.

Nicole stared in disbelief. "What? No, you don't have to keep going at this! I think Luna or Static can take it from here!" she reassured.

Eve shook her head again. "EevEev, Vee Eevee Eev!" she argued in a much more serious tone.

Nicole stared in surprise for a bit before sighing, giving up. "Fine...have it your way, Eve," she said before turning back to the battle. "Use Tackle!" she commanded.

Eve charged forward and made direct contact with the opponent again, this time knocking it out.

Professor Sycamore smiled. "Not only does your Eevee have strength but willpower too. Maybe I should reconsider taking it out from your team. But first we have a battle to finish. Go Charmander!" he exclaimed, tossing another pokeball after returning the fainted Bulbasaur.

The ball burst open and released an orange bipedal lizard-like Pokemon with a flame emitting from its tail. "Char!" it cried.

Nicole sighed. "Ok Eve, You did your best. Let's have Luna take care of this one," she said.

Eve nodded this time and scurried to Nicole's side as she called out the shiny Pokemon. "Go Luna!" she tossed the ball in the air, releasing the small psychic/fairy-type.

The whole room let out an audible gasp.

"Ralts!" Luna cried.

Sycamore blinked. "A shiny Ralts? Interesting."

Nicole took this as an opportunity to have the first hit. "Luna, use Confusion!" she ordered.

Luna grinned before mentally picking the Charmander up and throwing it about before letting it drop, surprisingly knocking it out in one hit! "RALTS!"

Now EVERYONE in the room gasped.

Luna looked around in confusion, sensing mixed emotions. "Ral? Ralts?" she wondered in poke-speak.

Nicole called back Luna with a proud smile. "That was unbelievable, Luna! You definitely deserve a break!" she commented before putting the ball to her belt. "I guess we both have one more Pokemon left, Professor," she said.

Professor Sycamore nodded, smiling. "Indeed. You've certainly raised these Pokemon very well, Nicole. Let's see if you can overcome this last one. Go Squirtle!" the man exclaimed, grabbing the last ball from his belt and throwing it up in the air.

The ball burst open and released a blue bipedal turtle-like Pokemon with a swirled tail. "Squirtle!" it cried.

Nicole smiled back before taking the last ball from her belt and throwing it up as well. "It's all you, Static!" she exclaimed.

The ball burst open and released the electric mouse Pokemon. "Pika Pikachu!" it cried energetically, letting a few sparks fly from its red electricity sacs.

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "You know, I've never seen a trainer that battles me without a Pikachu on their team. The little electric-types are extremely common among the new trainers." he explained.

Static sweatdropped. "Pikachu Pika…" he sighed.

Nicole chuckled a bit before returning to the battle. "Ok S...Actually, how about you go first Professor. I'll go easy on you," she joked.

Sycamore grinned. "Squirtle, use Bubble!" he commanded.

The water-type obeyed and attacked the opponent with a spray of bubbles.

Static was engulfed in bubbles, suffering a slight burning sensation with each pop. "Pika!"

((note: the author has no idea how Pokemon attacks effect the opponent and is not trying to convince the reader that these effects are what truly happens. we let the readers decide for themselves.))

Nicole chuckled. "Bubbles? Please! Static, use Thundershock!" she instructed.

The electric-type gathered energy from its electricity sacs and struck the opponent.

Professor Sycamore frowned. "Squirtle, Withdraw!" he quickly commanded.

The water-type quickly retreated inside its shell before the electricity could strike.

Nicole blinked. "What the?"

Professor Sycamore grinned. "Now use Bite!" he instructed.

Squirtle emerged from the shell and ran towards the electric-type before sinking its sharp mouth into the opponent.

Pikachu instantly fainted. "...Pika…"

Nicole stared in shock. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed before returning the fallen Pokemon to its ball.

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "All you have is Ralts and Eevee," he reminded.

Nicole frowned. "Ok. Time to get serious. C'mon out Luna!" she exclaimed, sending out her Ralts.

2 hits later, Luna had fainted too.

Professor Sycamore grinned. "We're both down to one Pokemon," he said.

Nicole frowned. "Alright Eve, let's give it our all! Use Tackle!" she exclaimed.

Eve charged forward at the opponent but instead of hitting the opponent, she jumped and a series of bright star-shaped projectiles appeared and rocketed towards the Squirtle!

Nicole gasped. "Woah! Eve, I think you just learned Swift!" she exclaimed.

Eve landed and beamed. "Eevee Eevee!" she cried.

Professor Sycamore frowned. "Use Bubble, full power!" he demanded.

The now tired Squirtle sprayed a shower of bubbles with much harder force.

Nicole frowned. "Swift! Full force!" she instructed.

Eve summoned another series of star-like projectiles and launched them at the opponent with every bit of strength.

Both attacks found their marks and hit with explosive force, shrouding the room in dust and smoke.

Both trainers stood in silence as the smoke began to clear…


	9. Hot Wheels

Both Pokemon had fainted.

Nicole ran over to the normal-type while Sycamore stared in surprise. "Both attacks hit?" he questioned.

Nicole sighed as she picked up her friend. "Eve...you were awesome out there. Great job," she congratulated.

Eve whimpered but still showed a proud smile. "V-Vee."

Sycamore returned the fallen water-type before turning to Nicole and smiling. "You're a worthy trainer, Nicole. Good battle," he said with an outstretched hand.

Nicole looked up and nodded before accepting the handshake. "T-Thanks Professor. So...Eve's not gonna be with me anymore since she fainted, right?" the girl asked.

Sycamore kept his smile. "Actually, after seeing that Eevee refusing to switch off and stop fighting, I could see a lot of willpower and potential in it. And those traits are one thing that determines a Pokemon's fighting ability. Nicole Porter, Eve is now your official starter Pokemon. First things first, she as well as your other Pokemon need to rest for a bit."

Nicole beamed. "Really? Thank you so much, Professor Sycamore! I promise we'll get stronger!" she said before handing over Eve and her two other Pokemon.

After a short but well-needed rest, Eve and the others were returned to their trainer.

Nicole smiled. "Well Eve, looks like you're coming with me!" she happily said.

Eve smiled back. "Eevee EevEev!" she squealed.

Sycamore grinned. "Let's get back to more important things, shall we? Let's sit back down and get started, shall we?" he instructed.

Nicole did so and sat down.

Eve sat on the girl's lap, listening attentively to the man.

Sycamore cleared his throat and spoke. "So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle!" he explained.

Everyone looked puzzled. "Mega Evolution? So...Pokemon can evolve further even after their final stage?" Serena asked.

Sycamore nodded. "Well, that's what most of us have come up with." he paused and turned to Nicole. "Your Ralts' final stage, Gardevoir, is actually capable of Mega Evolution so with that said, I'll give you this Mega Stone to hold onto," he said before handing the girl an odd spherical object, somewhat resembling a marble.

Nicole nodded and placed the object in her bag. "Thanks Professor. So...how do I use it?" she asked.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons," Sycamore explained.

After exiting the Pokemon Lab, Nicole and Eve were stunned to find Lumiose City in a blackout.  
"Woah! The whole city's gone dark! And in such a short time! How?" she wondered.

Eve frowned. "Vee Eevee Eev…?" she wondered herself.

The two were suddenly approached by a construction worker. "Hey! You're a trainer?" he questioned.

Nicole nodded. "Uh...yeah but-"

The worker cut her off. "I'm sorry, kid but the whole city's off limits to travelers if we can't turn the power back on. I'd suggest you continue on to Route 5. Fixing the power might take a while," he advised.

Nicole frowned. "Ok but first can you atleast tell me when this all happened and what's causing this blackout?" she asked.

The worker wiped off some sweat before sighing and looking towards downtown. "Just a few moments ago we were called in to take a look. We don't really know what the cause is but a lot of us agree that there could be something wrong at the power plant." he paused before turning back to Nicole. "I know this is gonna sound weird but since Route 5 and onwards loops back here, mind checking the power plant for us? It'd be really helpful." he requested.

Nicole blinked. "You want ME to go check a power plant for problems? Look, I'm just a 10 year old trainer. This sounds more like an adult thing," she said.

Eve nodded. "EevEev Eevee Vee Vee!"

The worker nodded. "I know it is but the last person we sent hasn't come back with any news. And besides, no one would suspect a little girl," he paused again. "How about this, If you do us this favor, I'll reward you with something," he offered.

Nicole was at a crossroad. She thought long and hard before sighing. "Fine. I guess we can go have a look. Maybe we'll find out a few things about Mega Evolution along the way, Right Eve?" she asked.

Eve nodded with an optimistic smile. "Vee EevEev!"

The worker froze. "Did you just say Mega Evolution? Kid, let me tell you something before ya go. If you travel a few routes ahead, you'll reach Shalour City. That city is incredibly vital to anyone researching Mega Evolution, or so i've been told. I definitely recommend checking the place out. And to make it easier to get there, I'll give you these," he said before handing her a pair of roller skates.

Nicole smiled. "Oh. Um...Thank you sir," she said.

The man nodded. "No problem, kid. And by the way, just call me Emmett," he said.

"Aah...whoa...eep…!" Nicole exclaimed as she tried out her new skates on Route 5. Eventually she was able to move forward but quickly lost control on a small rock and fell to the ground.

Eve watched her friend, thankful for having gotten off before she started rolling. "Vee...Eevee! Eevee Vee, EevEev!" she encouraged in poke-speak.

Nicole sighed. "I'm really tired of walking but I really don't want to fall again! These scrapes feel like fire!" she whimpered, looking ready to shed tears of pain.

Eve pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea, rushing to Nicole's bag, and searching the contents.

With a bright flash, Luna materialized and looked around in curiosity. "Ralts? Ral?" she asked before climbing out of the bag, unknowingly turning on Nicole's Pokedex.

"Pokemon translation function: ON" spoke the electronic voice.

Luna noticed Nicole still trying to master the roller skates with no luck. "Nicole…? What are you doing?" she asked.

The girl heard the electronic translation and turned to the curious psychic/fairy-type in surprise. "Luna? How did you get out of-" she suddenly paused before turning to Eve with an annoyed expression. "You let her out, didn't you?" she questioned.

Eve smiled sheepishly. "M-Maybe…I just thought you would learn more faster if Luna used Confusion to keep you from falling." she squeaked.

Luna tilted her head, now getting mixed emotions from both of her friends.

Nicole, unaware she was balancing on her skates perfectly, smiled. "Actually...that's not a bad idea! First you can flip through books and now you just came up with an amazing idea! How are you so smart, Eve?" she asked.

Eve blushed. "I watched you do a lot of homework outside when we still lived in Sinnoh...I could be an Espeon instead!" she squeaked to herself.

Nicole chuckled before turning to Luna. "Ok Luna, use Confusion to keep me from falling," she instructed.

Luna obeyed and mentally grabbed the girl before lifting her off the ground!

Nicole instantly panicked. "WAH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

Startled by the panicked emotions and sudden yelling, Luna released her mental grip and let the girl drop to the ground. She realized this and sweatdropped. "Oops...I'm sorry," she apologized.

Nicole sighed as she got back to her feet. "Forget it. I'll just learn at my own pace."

A few hours later, the Pokedex translator had shut off due to low charge and Nicole was learning fast. "You know what? I think I'm getting the hang of this!" she exclaimed.

Eve and Luna watched with content smiles.

Nicole screeched to a halt, nearly losing her balance. "Whoo! That was so awesome! Did you guys see me zipping around and doing those sharp turns and stuff? These skates are the best!" she exclaimed.

"Ralts! Ralts! Ralts!" Luna happily cried.

Nicole was then reminded of something. "Hmm...How many Rare Candies do I still have? You look like you could use one...or two," she said, searching her bag before finding five of said item. "Sweet! Here you go, Luna!"

The Ralts was given one Rare Candy. "RALTS!" Luna excitedly cried before eating it then being returned to her Pokeball.

Nicole smiled, attaching the ball to her belt, throwing her bag onto one shoulder, and waiting for Eve to climb onto the other shoulder. "Alright! Next stop: Camphrier Town!" she exclaimed.

Eve smiled back and nodded. "Eevee EeVEE!" she cried as something struck her, knocking her off the girl's shoulder.

Nicole gasped and dashed over to her friend. "Eve! Are you ok? What just happened?"

The two were suddenly greeted by the sight of a wild Fletchling. "FLETCHLING!" it screeched.

Nicole quickly whipped out her Pokedex and aimed it at the bird-like creature. "Another Fletchling?"

"_Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."_

Nicole quietly gasped as she noticed an angry and hostile look on the wild Pokemon's face. "Yikes! I don't think this is the same Fletchling we first battled! No doubt that this is the real thing," she nervously said before turning back to Eve. "You still up for a battle?" she asked.

Eve quickly stood up and got in front of the girl. "Eevee!" she eagerly responded.

Nicole smiled. "That's the spirit, Eve! Let's start this off with a Tackle!" she instructed.

Eve nodded and charged at the opponent, only to miss when the wild Fletchling took to the air. "Vee?!"

The wild Fletchling quickly retaliated by diving towards its target beak-first.

Nicole quickly realized this and gasped. "Look out! Dodge it, Eve!" she warned.

Eve tried to get out of the way but the wild Fletchling was too fast, jabbing the opponent with its beak head-on. "LING!"

Eve was thrown backwards like a ragdoll. "...V-Vee…"

Nicole gasped. "EVE! Get out of there now! You did your best but that Fletchling's just too fast!" she ordered.

Eve weakly stood up and began to limp over to Nicole until she was struck again by another Peck, sending her rolling to the girl's feet and knocking her out!

Nicole couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my G-O-S-H! This Fletchling really means business!" she exclaimed before hesitantly pulling out the normal-type's Pokeball and sending her in."E-Eve...come back," she said, not really wanting to confine her friend into the small portable ball.

The wild Fletchling watched the girl attach the ball to her waist and grab another.

"You're up, Static!" she exclaimed, releasing the electric-type into battle.

"Pikachu!" Static cried.

Nicole frowned. "Ok Static, fry it with a Thundershock!" she yelled.

"Pika...CHU!" exclaimed the electric-type as it released a strong jolt from its electricity sacs.

Even if it tried, the wild Fletchling couldn't evade the attack as the shock hit and paralyzed it, sending it falling to the ground.

Nicole grinned. "Now's my chance!" she quickly grabbed an empty Pokeball from her belt and tossed it at the stunned bird Pokemon.

The ball hit, sucked, closed, and fell to the ground.

...1

...2

The ball burst open and went back to the girl's hand. "What?"

Static frowned. "Pika?"

The wild Fletchling growled at the intruders.

Nicole took a stepped back. "I don't think it's gonna give up without a REAL fight! Static, use another Thundershock!" she commanded.

Static nodded and struck the wild Fletchling with another shot of electricity. "Pika...CHU!"

The wild Fletchling somehow stood its ground and quickly flew at the electric-type with its beak pointed forward.

Before Nicole could even react, Static was hit with a Peck but it barely did any damage! "Pika!"

Nicole beamed. "Way to go Static! Now let's finish it off with one more Thundershock!" she yelled.

"Pika...CHU!"

The wild Fletchling was send back to the ground as the shot of electricity made direct contact.

Nicole quickly took the opportunity to ready the Pokeball and toss it.

...1

*click!*

Nicole stared at the ball, dumbfounded. "...Just one shake…? Is that supposed to happen…?" she wondered.

Static looked up at the girl, giving her leg a nudge before smiling. "Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika!" he cried, looking as if to say "Just be happy it's on YOUR side now!"

Nicole looked down and chuckled, understanding her friend somewhat. "You're right. I don't have to worry about it attacking anymore!" she happily said before picking the ball up, attaching it to her waist, and allowing Static to climb onto her shoulder. "Camphrier Pokemon Center, here we come."

Static nodded and prepared for a long and tiring ride to their next destination.


	10. Saving Serena

"We hope to see you again," said a happy Nurse Joy.

Nicole smiled and nodded back as she received her Pokemon from an assistant Chansey. "Thank you!"

Eve was immediately released from her ball. "Vee?" she looked around before noticing Nicole and her saddened look. "EevEev?"

Nicole sighed. "I'm sorry, Eve. It's just that I don't like having you inside your ball. One reason being that I get lonely and another being that you've told me before that you don't like being confined in a small space…right?" she asked.

Eve nodded then climbed to the girl's shoulder and gave her a reassuring nuzzle. "Eevee Eev, EevEev," she squeaked.

Nicole chuckled. "I'm gonna guess that means apology accepted?" she asked.

Eve nodded again, smiling.

Nicole smiled back. "I'll only return you if its a really dire emergency," she paused before heading out the door only to be sent falling back after being run into. "Ow! Watch where you're going-Diego?"

Ciego gasped before quickly lifting the girl back onto her feet and placing Eve on her shoulder. "Nicole! I am SO sorry! I didn't see you there and I was kinda distracted by an ice cream stand! This won't affect our relationship, will it?" he asked.

Nicole sighed. "Listen Diego. We are NOT in a relationship. I barely even know you! Can we just be friends like normal people?" she asked, dusting herself off.

Ciego nodded tightly. "My name is CIEGO, not Diego. Remember that. And anything for you, my love!" he corrected.

Nicole and Eve prat-fell, quickly getting back up and sighing. "Ok then. Anyways, you're here to heal your Pokemon?" she asked.

Ciego nodded. "That route back there is really relentless. Ditz and my other Pokemon could really use a rest," he said.

Nicole nodded as well. "Alrighty. You do that and we may or may not see you in the next town! Later!" she quickly said, beginning to walk away.

"Hold on, Nicole! I was wondering if I could join you on your journey. I get really lonely and you seem like a girl who never has a dull moment. Please?" Ciego asked.

Nicole frowned, turning to the normal-type on her shoulder. "Oh no. Eve, help me out. What should I do? Should we do the right thing and ditch him?" she asked.

Eve gave the girl a stern look. "EevEev! Eevee Vee Eevee," she squeaked.

Nicole groaned. "Are you for real? Have you seen him? He's a huge klutz and worst of all, he's got a crush on me! Plus, those dark clothes really freak me out!" she argued.

Eve stood her ground. "EEVEEV! Eevee Vee Eevee!" she declared.

Nicole whimpered before turning back to Ciego. "Just heal your Pokemon and let's go," she hesitantly said.

Ciego beamed and nodded before handing his Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

After a quick rest in the PokeCenter, Ciego joined Nicole on to Route 7. "Hey! So, since we're gonna be traveling all over Kalos together, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?" he asked.

Nicole sighed and began to speak as they walked. "Ok...First off, I'm actually from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. I moved here because my dad got a job here and he couldn't leave me cause my mom moved here a few months earlier," she said.

Ciego nodded. "What about that Eevee that's always on your shoulder?" he asked.

Nicole looked at her friend with a smile. "Well...It's kind of a long story. I met Eve when I was coming home from trainer school back when I was still a little girl. She had her foot stuck in a bush so I pulled her out and that was actually the first time I had been so close to a wild Pokemon before. I was a little scared at first but eventually we started to become really good friends," she recalled, petting Eve.

Ciego smiled. "Aww. That's so kind of you to just help a random wild Pokemon in need. You truly are something special, Nicole," he commented.

Nicole blushed a bit. "Hehehe...Erm thanks. What about you? Tell me something about yourself," she requested.

Ciego hesitantly nodded. "W-well...I'm a bit like you. I like to go out and move a lot. I also moved here from a different region. The Johto Region to be exact. I came here mostly because...uh...s-something came up with my family and I had to move in with my uncle. Both me and Ditz had to," he said.

Nicole and Eve both stared at him curiously. "Uh...something the matter? You looked kinda nervous when you brought up your family. Did something bad happen?" she questioned.

Ciego stuttered. "W-well…I-I...uh...You see...OH LOOK! We're almost to Ambrette Town!" he exclaimed.

Nicole and Eve looked up to see the cliffside town ahead, immediately forgetting about Ciego's unfinished answer. "Alright! Ambrette Town, here we come!" she exclaimed before running off.

Ciego let out a sigh of relief before running after the girl. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled.

Nicole and Eve stopped upon entering the town to catch their breath. "Phew...Finally made it here...How about we take a break and sit down for a bit?" she asked.

Eve nodded tiredly. "Eevee EevEev.." she squeaked.

Nicole nodded back, picked up the normal-type, walked over to a bench, and sat down before placing the Pokemon down next to her.

Ciego eventually spotted the two and walked over. "You girls are always in a hurry, aren't you? Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

Nicole shook her head.

Ciego sat down on the bench. "Thanks," he said.

Nicole nodded and was about to reply until her Holo Caster interrupted with an audible beep. "Huh? Incoming call? I wonder from who," she said before pushing a button on the device.

Nicole, Eve, and Ciego were greeted by a holographic projection of Joan, Nicole's mother.

"Hi honey! Sorry if this came as a surprise. I just thought I'd test out the Holo Caster and now I see it's working perfectly. How are you two doing?" Joan asked.

Nicole smiled. "Mom! We're doing great! And it's fine! Though it would've been better if you tested it a little sooner. Maybe a few minutes after we hung up on the PC?" she asked.

Joan blinked. "Didn't I tell you I was cooking? Plus I had to run a couple errands. Anyways, I'm getting off track here. So how far are you? Probably long gone from Lumiose City since I got a news flash on the Holo Caster about a citywide blackout a few minutes after you two hung up," she said.

Nicole nodded. "I'm in Ambrette Town right now," she replied.

Joan smiled. "Oh really? Well, when you two continue on, the route that stretches to the next city goes through a beach called Muraille Coast. Feel free check it out since I know how much you two just love the ocean!" she suggested.

Nicole and Eve beamed. "Really? Sounds like a blast! Of course we'll go have a look!" she exclaimed.

Eve nodded joyfully. "Eevee Eev Eevee!" she squealed.

Joan chuckled. "Alright. You two go make a splash and I'll be sure to check on you again soon. Bye sweetie! Stay safe!" she said before ending the call.

Nicole waved and sighed only to hear another beep. "Incoming V-Clip?" she wondered before opening the message.

A holographic projection of Serena appeared, looking visibly worried and panicked. "Nicole? Ciego? If you're seeing this, it means I'm in a bit of a pickle! These random jerks dressed in all orange won't let me leave. I'm in some place called Glittering Cave. It's not to far from Ambrette Town. If anyone sees this, please get help!" the blonde-haired girl said before the transmission was ended.

Nicole and Eve traded glances before getting off the bench. "C'mon Eve! Serena needs help!" she exclaimed.

Ciego was shocked. "Hold on a minute! She said to get help! Not go help!" he exclaimed.

Nicole frowned. "Ciego. Serena's my friend and right now she needs help. She's been there for me a lot and now's my chance to return the favor. C'mon Eve!" she exclaimed before skating off.

Later at the mouth of Glittering Cave, Nicole took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and exhaled. "Alright Eve...Let's do our best and get Serena out," she said.

Eve climbed onto the girl's shoulder and nodded.

Nicole nodded back and started walking inside.

As they progressed further, the temperature inside began to drop from a summer feel to winter-like air.

Nicole shivered. "Brrr! It's getting kinda chilly. Eve, you'll have to hop off my shoulder for a bit. I think i'm gonna need my jacket," she requested.

"Vee EevEev," squeaked the normal-type before doing as told, watching the girl take out a lavender zipper jacket from her bag and putting it on.

Nicole smiled. "That's better. Alright Eve, Let's contin-AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, panicked.

A wild Onix had emerged from the ground underneath, sending the two high into the air!

Nicole quickly grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, releasing Luna. "LUNA! USE CONFUSION NOW!" she quickly yelled.

Luna looked up and gasped before mentally stopping the two from hitting the ground. "RALTS!" she cried.

Holding Eve tightly, Nicole opened her eyes and sighed, extremely relieved. "Whew! That was close! Thanks for the save, Luna!" she said.

Luna smiled before gently setting her friends down and releasing her psychic grip. "Ralts!"

Nicole set her friend down before looking up at the wild Onix who looked down at them with an angry expression. "Wild or not, Where the heck are your manners? You almost killed us!" she yelled.

The wild Onix let out a fierce roar, obviously not listening.

Nicole, unphased by the loud sound, glared at the giant rock-type. "If it wanted a fight, that's exactly what it's gonna get! Use-wait a minute...Nevermind! One huge hit on the cave, and this place could come down on us!" she exclaimed.

The wild Onix roared then lunged forward at the girls only to be struck by a Machop's fist!

Nicole and her Pokemon watched as Ciego commanded the Machop to strike again.

The wild Onix turned to its new target before being hit again and forced to retreat into the ground with a growl.

Ciego rushed over to the girls. "Nicole! Eve! Luna! Is everyone alright?!" he asked.

Nicole immediately threw her arms around Ciego. "Dude! You saved us! Thanks!" she exclaimed.

Ciego blushed. "I assume that's a yes...Erm...No problem Nicole," he replied.

Nicole let go and turned back to her Pokemon, calling Luna back, letting Eve on her shoulder, and turning back to Ciego. "Erm...I thought you didn't want to come," she said.

Ciego rubbed the back of his head. "Well I couldn't just let you go by yourself. Now after that Onix attack, I have every reason to tag along," he said.

Nicole frowned. "Wait...are you saying I can't take care of myself? I've come a long way as a trainer! Plus, Eve has some experience of her own! She actually saved me from a flock of wild Starly!" she explained.

Ciego stepped back. "Woah! I-I'm not saying that you're weak or anything! You look like a pretty strong Pokemon Trainer! I'm just saying it may be a good idea if I came along, just in case you'd need an extra muscle!" he assured.

Nicole sighed. "...Alright then. Come on," she instructed.

Ciego followed.

After what seemed like hours, Nicole and Ciego reached the deeper parts of Glittering Cave. Ditz, Ciego's Mareep, was out of his ball to light up the area.

Nicole and Eve looked around before spotting an orange-haired male wearing an orange suit and orange shades. The girl quietly gasped and leaned towards Ciego. "Look! That guy over there looks really accurate to what Serena said...right?" she whispered.

Ciego turned to follow Nicole's gaze. "I think so. What do we do now?" he whispered back.

Nicole turned back to the man and frowned. "Hey you! I know you have my friend, Serena! Where is she?" she questioned, obviously not giving herself time to think.

Ciego stared in shock. "What are you doing?!"

The man turned to face the two newcomers. "What are you kids doing in here? I don't know of any "Serena" so you either came here to join the fabulous Team Flare or you came just to waste both my time and yours," he said.

Nicole glared. "Don't play dumb with me! I-I know what you're up to, you jerk!" she lied.

The Team Flare grunt frowned. "How did you know of our secret plan to extract the rare fossils from this cave and use them for-I mean...Er...JUST BEAT IT, YOU BRATS!" he yelled.

Nicole and Eve sweatdropped but stood their ground. "Make us!" she argued.

The man grinned before signaling over a female grunt. "Let's get these two kids out of here," he ordered.

Nicole frowned. "Ciego! You take the lady!"

The grunt pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Go Houndour!"

The ball burst open and released a black, demonic looking, and canine-like creature. "Dour!" it growled.

"Alright Eve! Let's show this guy just how strong we are! Use Swift!" she instructed.

Eve jumped off the girl's shoulder and shot a series of star-shaped projectiles at the opponent.

The Houndour was hit but endured.

"Houndour, use Ember!" The grunt ordered.

Eve was hit by multiple burning embers but stood her ground, awaiting further instructions.

Nicole smiled. "Way to endure! Let's try a Sand-Attack!" she commanded.

Eve turned away from the opponent and used her hind legs to kick up sand and dirt, launching it at the opponent.

The Houndour's vision was crippled.

The grunt growled. "Use Roar!"

Eve was sent running back to Nicole in fright. "VEE! VEE! VEE!" she cried.

Nicole frowned. "What are you doing over here? You're supposed to be fighting out there!" she exclaimed.

Eve shook her head. "Vee!"

Nicole blinked. "No? What do you mean no?" she questioned.

Eve began to tear up, too shaken to continue.

Nicole sighed. "Oh alright Eve. You can switch out," she said, giving in before grabbing another Pokeball off her belt and throwing it. "Fletchling, Use Peck!" she ordered.

The ball burst open and released the recently caught Fletchling who immediately dove towards the opponent and jabbed it with a stab of the beak. "LING!"

The Houndour now appeared weak.

The grunt glared. "Houndour, use Tackle!" he commanded.

The fire/dark-type lunged forward at the opponent before taking it down to the ground.

Damaged but still strong, the Fletchling took to the air again, awaiting orders.

Nicole grinned. "Just as tough like in the wild! That Houndour's pretty beaten! Fletchling, use one more Peck!" she yelled.

The normal/flying-type rocketed at the opponent and stabbed the fire/dark-type with its beak! "LING!"

The Houndoom flopped to the floor, knocked out.

Nicole beamed. "HA! Who's the weak little brat now?!" she teased.

The grunt growled. "This time I'll let you go, but the next time you meddle with Team Flare's plans, you won't be so lucky!" he warned before escaping with the female grunt who was defeated by Ciego.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Nicole, Serena, and Ciego waited as their Pokemon were being healed.

"You guys actually saved me! Thanks a bunch!" Serena said.

Nicole smiled. "Well, what else were we gonna do? Just stand by and let the police take all the credit and make us look like wimps? Never!" she giggled.

Ciego chuckled. "The important thing is that you made it back here without a scratch!"

Nicole nodded, unzipping her jacket and putting it back in her bag before yawning. "Whew...Today's been exhausting. I don't know about you guys but I think I'll stay here for the night," she said.

Serena nodded. "Sounds good. I think I can last until the next town. Ciego, you wanna come with?" she asked.

Ciego shrugged. "Well...Sleeping here sounds nice but I guess It wouldn't hurt to test the limits. Plus I think it'd be good If someone were to join you just in case those Team Flare guys try and jump you again," he agreed.

Serena nodded. "I agree," she happily said.

Suddenly, three Chanseys approached and each delivered the trainer their Pokemon.

The three trainers smiled and thanked them before ending the conversation, waving to one another, and going their separate ways.

After slipping into her pajamas, Nicole yawned and climbed into bed only to find something missing. "Eve? Eve? Where'd you go?" she called out quietly.

Eve was curled up in the corner of the room.

Nicole saw this and blinked. "Eve? What are you doing over here? Don't you want to sleep on the bed?" she asked.

Eve whimpered.

Nicole frowned. "Is something wrong? What is it? You can tell me," she said.

Eve looked at the girl with guilty eyes. "E-Eevee...Eev Eevee EevEev…" she squeaked.

Nicole tilted her head. "You let me down? How?" she paused for a moment. "Oh...Eve, It's not your fault. If anything, It was the Houndour that scared you. You shouldn't go blaming yourself just because of that Roar. To be honest, It made me jump a little," she reassured.

Eve stood up and walked over to Nicole before nuzzling her leg as an apology.

Nicole giggled. "That's better. And I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I guess the battles get a little too exciting for me," she said before picking up her friend and getting into bed.

Eve chuckled.

Nicole sighed. "...Team Flare...I got a feeling we'll be seeing them again soon so we might need to toughen up a bit...after tomorrow! We got a whole day to spend at the beach and I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Eve beamed. "Vee!"

Nicole petted the normal-type as a thought crossed her mind. "Hmm...I love being out in the ocean a lot...maybe I could have a job that has something to do with being out in the water in the future...You know?" she wondered.

Eve nodded, smiling. "Vee EevEev."

Nicole nodded back. "But let's worry about that when I'm older. Right now I'm a Pokemon Trainer and right now it's time for bed. Goodnight Eve," she said.

Eve sighed before closing her eyes. "Eevee EevEev."


	11. Cruising on the seaside

"CANNONBALL!"

*SPLOOSH*

Nicole immediately came back up laughing. Wearing only a blue top and matching shorts, she turned to the shore where Static, Luna, and Fletchling, who was now given the nickname "Scorch", could be seen playing around in the sand.

The morning was bright and sunny with a cloudless sky above Route 9. Nicole and Eve had decided to hit the water and swim while the other Pokemon were free to do as they wished back on dry land.

Nicole chuckled. "Sure looks like fun over there, but I like the water better...Wait. Where's Eve?" just as she finished her sentence, the girl felt a sudden brush against her leg. She dove underwater and sure enough, there was Eve, floating next to the girls leg with a smile on her face. Nicole giggled, air bubbles escaping from her mouth, and pulled the normal-type in for a quick hug before going back up and refilling her lungs with fresh air. "You're such a laugh, Eve!" she said.

Eve gasped as she broke the surface before laughing. "Eevee!" she squeaked, swimming over to the girl's shoulder and grabbing on.

Nicole smiled. "I was thinking the same thing! Ok Eve, we're going under!" she exclaimed before taking a deep breath and diving underwater.

After descending a few feet, the two found themselves floating above a colorful coral reef teeming with aquatic Pokemon. 2 wild Luvdisc swam around in the underwater garden, disturbing a group of corsola from their nap. Suddenly a Milotic swam in front of Nicole and Eve, making them release some air bubbles from their mouths out of surprise.

The Milotic made a sharp turn and stopped in front of the girls, now showing it was pulling a passenger; A girl who looked slightly older than Nicole with short blonde hair and green eyes. She wore nothing but a plain blue t-shirt and black shorts.

The stranger pointed towards the surface before holding out her hand.

Nicole hesitated until she felt their lungs giving in, crying out for air.

Eve felt this too and looked at her trainer in desperation.

Nicole saw this and quickly grabbed the strangers hand, knowing that getting back up on her own would be impossible.

Nicole and Eve gasped as they reached the surface, coughing out a bit of water.

"You two shouldn't be down that deep if you can't hold your breath for long. You're welcome," the newcomer said as she released her grip on the Milotic and began treading water with no trouble.

Nicole sweatdropped. "I guess the reef down there was a bit too beautiful. And uh...thank you. So what's your name?" the girl asked.

The stranger nodded and introduced herself with a smile. "My name is Mara. I'm a Pokemon Trainer too but unlike you, I have a few years of experience in the Hoenn region," she explained.

Nicole nodded. "I've heard that region has some interesting Pokemon. Anyways, it's nice to meet you Mara. I'm Nicole and this is my friend, Eve," she said.

Eve smiled. "Vee Eevee," she squeaked.

Mara chuckled. "It's a cute little Pokemon and I'd like to test it out," she said.

Nicole and Eve were both surprised. "Wait. Are you challenging me to a battle? I think we both know that you have tougher Pokemon than I do," she said.

Mara laughed. "Don't worry. 1-on-1 and I'll use my weakest Pokemon," the girl reassured.

Back on dry land, Nicole quickly changed back into her regular clothes and returned all of her Pokemon into their balls. "Whew...swimming sure was fun but now we return to more important things, Eve," she stated.

Eve gave a content nod. "Eevee," she replied.

Mara walked over, wearing her light blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers. "Alright Nicole, let's battle."

Nicole nodded. "Let's do it Eve!" she exclaimed.

The normal-type rushed into battle. "Eevee!" it cried.

Mara grinned. "Eve's pretty pumped up. I like it! Now let me introduce you to Glameow!" she exclaimed, tossing a pokeball high in the air.

The ball burst open in a flash of light and materialized the creature inside; a light-grey domestic cat-like Pokemon with a crescent-shaped head. Its tail was coiled with a white poofy tip at the end. "Mreow!" it growled, looked up at the opposing trainer and stared, intrigued.

Mara went first. "Glameow, use scratch!" she instructed.

The normal-type walked over, not to attack, but to show friendliness by rubbing its body against the girl's leg.

Mara, Nicole, and Eve were speechless.

Glameow purred and stood by the girl's side. "Meow"

Nicole finally spoke. "What just happened…?" she asked.

Mara sighed. "I forgot about that. I don't know why but Glameow doesn't take too kindly towards me. I treat her nicely but she just doesn't like me," the girl explained.

Glameow hissed at Mara before turning her attention back to Nicole and purring.

Nicole chuckled. "Well Glameow's pretty cute. I'll give it that."

Mara nodded. "I guess if Glameow would rather be YOUR Pokemon, then it's settled," she stated.

Nicole blinked. "Wait. Doesn't this seem kinda rushed? Are you sure you want to give it up?" she asked.

Mara nodded again. "I've given up trying to befriend it a long time ago. Besides, your other Pokemon looked pretty happy to be with you and that's kind of trainer Glameow would probably want," she clarified before holding out Glameow's Pokeball.

Nicole nodded and smiled before receiving the ball.

Glameow beamed before jumping on the girl's shoulder, shoving Eve off!

Nicole immediately picked up the normal-type and held it in her arms then frowned at Glameow. "Hey! That wasn't very nice! If you're gonna be on my team, you'd better learn how to behave nicely Glameow," she scolded.

Glameow was unphased and simply began to lick her paw. "Mreow."

Mara chuckled. "I should've said that earlier. Glameow is always looking for attention and she's very snobbish.

"Good to know…" Nicole said.

Mara nodded. "I still want that battle you know. I think my Milotic is the perfect level for you. That is if you're up for it," she said.

Eve immediately jumped out of Nicole's arms, ready for battle. "Eevee!" she cried.

Nicole giggled. "If Eve's ready, I guess I'm ready too. Let's battle!" she exclaimed.

Mara nodded and tossed the pokeball in her hand, releasing the majestic serpent-like Pokemon.

Nicole went first. "Alright Eve, Use Swift!"

Eve summoned a ring of star projectiles and launched them at the opponent.

Mara's Milotic was slightly blown back but endured the attack.

Mara chuckled. "It's gonna take a whole lot more than stars to bring us down. Beauty, use Water Gun!" she exclaimed.

Beauty the Milotic opened her mouth and released a powerful jet of water at Eve.

The normal-type was hit and sent flying backwards but otherwise withstood the impact.

Mara blinked. "That Eevee's a tough nut to crack. Kinda expected that since your friends over in Cyllage City told me all about you and your Pokemon," she said.

Nicole smiled. "So you've already met Serena and Diego. And thanks! Eve, use Sand-Attack!"

Eve kicked up sand and blinded Beauty, messing up its accuracy.

Mara grinned. "Use Aqua Ring!" she commanded.

Beauty conjured up a ring of water that stayed around the water-type.

Nicole and Eve both tilted their heads. "Aqua Ring?" the girl asked.

Mara nodded. "It's a ring of water that heals the user every so often. A really useful move for water-types like Beauty to have," she explained.

Nicole and Eve shared a look of 'Are you kidding me?' "I guess your moves won't do much, Eve. We need an advantage like-"

Mara cut Nicole off. "Na Ah Ah! It's a 1-on-1 battle and by my standards that means no switching Pokemon," she reminded.

Nicole sighed. "Darn. Guess we'll have to give it everything we got, Eve. Use Tackle!" she instructed.

Eve nodded and charged forward then slammed into the opponent with intense force. Unfortunately, enough force to result in slight recoil! "Vee!" the normal-type cried.

Nicole flinched. "You alright Eve?" she asked.

Eve nodded.

Mara laughed. "I'm sorry but that was funny! Ok Beauty, Use tackle," she said.

Beauty lunged forward and slammed her head onto the normal-type, knocking it out instantly!

Nicole gasped and ran over. "Eve!" she exclaimed.

Mara covered her mouth with her hands. "Or maybe Beauty's just too strong for you…" she said.


End file.
